Ponyville Ninjas
by Ebony umbreon
Summary: because why the hell not. The ninja (plus Nya & Reena) have been dragged into the word of mlp thanks to Discord, not that they know that right now. We've got violent teens turned pony mixed with friendship loving ponies, add another set of elements... and someone will get left out. Six elements and seven newcomers, ninjas and ponies... What could possibly go wrong?
1. To Ponyville!

**Ah, screw it. I'm posting this and I'm not going to regret it.**

 **And just a head's up: There will be OCs. Not many, but trigger warning from the start.**

 **Reena's pov:**

My eye twitched slightly when I walked into the game room. On the TV, droned the theme tune to My Little Pony and guess who was sitting in front of it? Glued (not literally) to the screen was the one and only, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. This was not how I wanted to start my morning... Although this could give me some much needed leverage. And with that, I turned on my heels, a faint smirk on my face and was about to leave the room when-

In a flash I was pinned against a wall, "Do. Not. Say. Anything." He breathed. How predictable.

I sighed, raising an eyebrow, "Good morning to you too. Now. I need to breathe so unless you want to explain to your uncle why I'm dead, I suggest you let go of me." I eyed him as his face flashed with fear.

Lloyd let go of me, "Oh, right…Sorry I just…"

"Really like the show? Well, I guess you always looked the type..." I replied, dismissing his look of anger instantly. I'm practically untouchable, "By the way, very Kai move just then."

He sighed, "Yeah, I guess... You won't tell anyone, right?" He looked at me with pleading eyes and for a second, I felt quite guilty.

"Psh, Me? Tell anyone?" I batted my eyes, trying my hardest to look innocent, "Why ever would I-" I was interrupted by a loud crash that caused the whole bounty to shake. It seemed to have come from… Jay's room. Of course.

We exchanged a quick look and charged out the door and down the narrow hallway into Jay's room, crammed with gadgets and gizmos. In the midst of it all was Jay, tinkering with a small remote. "You're telling me, that tiny, little thing caused a massive noise?!" I yelled. Jay looked up, after only just noticing us.

"Oh, hi Lloyd... _Reena_." He added with a tone of slight disgust, oh they do love me here, "Wanna see a demonstration of my new device?" He asked, looking rather proud of himself. Then Zane, Kai and Cole piled through the door, shortly followed by Nya.

"What happened?!"

"We heard a crash!"

"Have you been mucking around with my stuff again?!"

Jay just smiled. "I, have just invented, an amazing device." Then he looked at Nya and blushed, "Hey Nya..."

"Hi."

I facepalmed. Every. Single. Fricking. Time he does something like this, it ends badly. While I may not be correct in this statement, from my time here, I have gathered that this man creates plot devices that _will_ ruin everyone's day. Just like the time he gave Kai fur.

"This seems like a bad idea." Lloyd and I said in unison.

"Jinx!" Jay pointed a finger at us, "Now you two can't talk till I say!"

I rolled my eyes, but went along with it. Not like it actually formed a binding contract.

"So, as I was saying… I have invented a mind control remote!" Jay explained.

"It's just a fancily decorated remote. Big deal." Kai folded his arms, unimpressed. It was fairly blatant that the resident master of fire would rather have been somewhere else, but alas.

"Well, then, let's do a demonstration!" Jay pointed the invention in my direction.

"How come it's always me?"

"Because-" Finger not even an inch away from the button. Well. This is gonna reaally suck...

Then, Out of nowhere, a massive rip appeared out of literally nowhere! Oh no! Something large and furry exited the rip and grabbed all of us. Everything went black.

* * *

My senses gradually came back to me. There was a small weight on my head, has someone stuck an ice-cream cone to me? Because I swear if they did, _Reena, master of illusions_ is gonna pay a little visit to those douchebags. I opened my eyes, my vision was blurred but slowly came back into focus. I was hanging from a sturdy tree branch, in a forest, staring at a tuft of dark grass. _'Funny,'_ I thought, _'I wasn't in a forest a minute ago…'_ Then I remembered, Jay had been testing an invention… Then there was a rip and… My head spun just thinking about what happened. I just couldn't understand why these things always happen.

I tried to carefully edge down the branch but mucked that up and instead fell into the mud with a yelp of surprise. Standing up, I realised something was different. I looked at my hooves and shrugged… "Wait... Hooves?!" I stared at my indigo front hooves. "Ah, Hell..." I slipped back down on to four legs and looked around. No one else was there. "This is just perfect." But hey, If I'm a horse, the laws of fiction dictate the rest of the party should be here as well.

After around 10 or so minutes of aimless wandering, I heard a high pitched squeal coming from a bush nearby. I expected it to be Lloyd, discovering he was now a pony and half ran, half stumbled, over to the source of the sound, "Lloyd!" I yelled, making no attempts at my signature subtlety.

I charged through the bushes before stopping dead in my tracks. Sitting before me was... The purple one... What's-her-face... Uh... Twiggie? She appeared to be staring at something green. I guessed it was Lloyd. The purple winged unicorn looked around at me, "Who's Lloyd?" she asked.

Now, there are times when one is very tempted to beat the ever loving crap out of the universe, knowing full well what i was about to get into... This was one of those times. But, I composed myself, ever-so-slightly, not wishing to start a fight with a magic horse, before saying, "Lloyd is probably the whatchamacallit behind you. He is my compatriot, I've been looking for him so if you don't mind I would appreciate it if-"

"I haven't seen any ponies with cutie marks like this before," Twi- Oh, wait... _Twilight_ interrupted, "Let alone an _alicorn_!" Well. At least I knew what the word was. She seemed to ignore my previous comment and began staring at an unconscious Lloyd again. "Lady, please-" I began.

"Oh, he's waking up!" She exclaimed.

"TWILIGHT-MOTHER-BUCKING-SPARKLE!" I yelled, losing all patience, "Will you please shut your damned horse mouth and listen to me!". She stared at me.

"How do you know my name?" She said, shocked. I face-hoofed.

"I'll explain later, right now, I need to see Lloyd." And I shuffled past her to Lloyd, who stirred and opened his eyes slowly before giving me a funny look and saying, "Oh my gosh! _Twilight Sparkle_! What have you done to your mane?!"

I looked at a loose strand hanging over my right eye, it was black. I was, as far as I knew an indigo unicorn thing. Twilight, was a light purple alicorn with a dark purple mane, which was certainly a lot neater than mine. I sighed and looked into his bright green eyes, "I'm not Twilight, Lloyd." His eyes widened and he sat up, "Reena?! What happened to you?! And, where are we?!"

"We're in Horseland." I smiled before sinking into a mock bow, "And you, are friggin' royalty."

 **because it's always best to end with a cliff-hanger.**


	2. To sugarcube corner!

**Discord's Pov:**

I chuckled to myself. This was certainly rather fun. Dragging ninjas and well, two girls, through one of my tears in reality and bringing them here was going to be good. Ninjas, violent ninjas, in the peaceful land of Equestria, where as boring Twilight says 'violence isn't the answer.' Tch, twilight, you have no idea.

I summoned a box of popcorn and began shoving handfuls into my mouth. All the while, looking intently at my work.

So far, two of them have found each other. If I am right it was the green ninja and his socially awkward friend. Apparently her name is 'Reena'. They seem... Relatively knowledgeable about Equestria. Shame. Things would've been much more fun if they didn't.

"Ah, that reminds me…" I opened up another tear and grabbed one more of 'Ninjago's occupants, 'Lord Garmadon' it's not an amazing name quite frankly, but I wasn't going to argue that with him. Not now anyway. Right now, he was my new ally in my quest for chaos.

"Where am I?!" He demanded. I glanced at him briefly, taking in his new appearance. He was pitch black, wearing a grey helmet with a bone on it, an incredibly sharp horn, dragon wings and he clutched tightly in his front hooves…

"What's this?" I asked, snatching a golden spear thing out of his grasp and dangled it infront of him.

"It is my mega weapon! And you have no right to take it from me!" he wasn't that polite was he?

"Now, now Garmy, no need to cry." I mocked, still holding the weapon juust out of his reach.

"How do you know my name?" He glared disdainfully at me through his blood red eyes.

"I know a lot of things," I switched position on my throne, laying down on it and stretching. "I know you have a son, that you were king of the underworld… and…" I flashed a grin at his clearly unimpressed face, "I know that you hate those pesky ninjas." He raised an eyebrow at this, "I have a plan, that will get me what I want and you what you want."

"And what exactly is that?"

"Utter chaos," I replied, spreading my arms wide apart at this, "And before you ask what's in it for you." I paused for tension before adding, "You want your world in your image. And if you deal with those ninjas here, they're powerless… so, Garmadon, what do you say?"

Garmadon put a hoof on his chin, considering the deal before a sly smirk spread across his face, "Fine. I'm in." I chucked his spear back into his hooves.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

 **Reena's Pov:**

Apparently my watch had merged with my body, considering the fact that, and all my clothes, had completely vanished. So it was hard to tell how long we were being harassed by Twig. My guess was a few hours as she babbled and raved gibberish and tried to examine the weird tattoos on our butts. Which is not okay. At all.

But no matter which direction i turned, I just couldn't shake off that purple pony! She kept following us until she said, "Since you two seem new here, do you want a tour?"

Lloyd & I exchanged glances, "Well actually," Lloyd began, "There's more than two of us… And well…"

A pink pony with a bubblegum mane shot out of a nearby bush, drenching us in confetti. "Surprise! You're new around here right? I never seen you guys before, it's funny, I found another really confused pony around here too! Maybe you want to meet him!" The pony grabbed all three of us and charged off to sugarcube corner, as Lloyd had informed me, before she went off to go find 'the others.' And it doesn't take genius to figure out who she meant.

"Ya'lright there dirtclod?" I smirked at a thoroughly confused Cole, who was now a greyish black 'earth pony' with a black mane, a boulder cutie mark and he still had his grey eyes. Why do I say that? Have you seen these ponies?! Some of them have purple or pink eyes… I'm tellin' you, this just isn't natural.

"Reena? Lloyd? What happened to us?" He enquired, as surprised as I was about our situation. I shrugged, or at least tried my best to, because I now have to work with four legs, no hands and a horn. YAAAY.

"Beats me." Lloyd tried to say calmly, although he was trying his best to hide his excitement.

Twilight I noticed was staying quiet, almost in a daze. "You aren't surprised we know this guy Twilight? Or are you still fascinated with the tattoos on our flanks?"

"What? Me? Oh I... actually, I am interested in your _cutie marks_ , not tattoos."

"Psh. Tomayto tomahto, potayto potahto."

"What do they mean anyway?" She blatantly ignored me.

"Well," Lloyd said quite proudly, "They symbolize our special skills, Cole here's one represent his connection to the earth, as he is the master of it, mine is green spinjitsu because I'm-"

Just then, Twilight found it a goodtime to interrupt, "Master of Earth? Spin-jit-su...? What do you mean by that?"

Lloyd, Cole and I had a brief argument about it before deciding on the explanation:

"Spinjitsu is... Well... you know tornadoes? Well it's coloured versions and we can create them." Was the simplest explanation we could come up with.

"Right... can I see it?" Twilight asked, not completely believing us.

"Sure!" Lloyd smiled. I facehoofed before saying quietly to him, "We are now _horses_ , einstein. You will almost certainly fail."

"Yeah Lloyd, this really isn't a great idea." Cole added, before leaning over to me and whispering, "Reckon he'll mess up?"

"Yup. I reckon he'll slam his face into something." I looked back at Lloyd who obviously heard us and gave him a fake encouraging grin, "Ready?"

"Yes. NINJA-GO!" And much to my dismay (yes I was very disappointed by this) He pulled it of perfectly. *cough* *cough* Mr Perfect *cough* He came to a halt wearing a smirk.

"How did you do that?!" Twilight asked loudly, I almost forgot she was here.

"You just... Go through the motions." He replied.

"Can all three of you do that?" She then asked, directing her gaze to me and Cole.

"Yes. Yes we can. any other explanation necessary?" I lied, ignoring the raised eyebrows from the guys. I just wanted this to end!

"The master of earth thing perhaps."

"When you have a strong connection to a certain element/power that allows you to use it at will. Cole here, can use the earth to his advantage in battle-"

"Battle?! why would you need to battle? Equestria is a peaceful land!"

"Oh yeah, we're not in Ninjago anymore," I muttered before speaking louder, "Well what about moon one, goat thing, shadow bro, bug queen... The list goes on."

Twilight looked as if she was about to say something.

"And I would appreciate it if you let me finish my sentence. Kai can control fire, Zane can control ice, Jay can control lightning, Lloyd can do all four, Nya has water and a kickass samurai suit... and I... Can create illusions." I decided to step in.

"Who?"

"Their friends, my housemates. And considering the way things are going..." I cast a quick glance out the window and back towards the forest, "I have a feeling they aren't too far away."


	3. To Zane & Kai's pov!

**Zane's Pov:**

This was most strange. I was on the bounty mere moments ago... Now... Now... Where am I now? Opening my eyes, I realised I was underwater. Immediately, I started to swim to the surface of it.

I emerged from the water and dragged myself to dry land. It was much harder than I had anticipated. I had scanned my surroundings and discovered... I was in a completely different world, everything looked surreal, like it had came out of a cartoon.

Then I felt two weights on my back that I never felt before. I turned my head to look at them and got the fright of my life. I was in one of those children's shows. The surreal cartoon likeness, the two weights. They were wings. And my body was snow white and equine. I was a Pegasus. And just to make matters worse, I was a my little pony pegasus.

I struggled to stand. I needed to get to somewhere, anywhere. The others must be here too, so I had to find them. Then maybe we could find our way back home. Walking on four legs... Was strange. Most certainly uncomfortable. I wonder how the occupants of this world can cope. But I imagine that they have done this their entire lives, so this is natural to them.

Surrounding the lake was a forest, a tall, dense forest. I stumbled into it, adjusting to my new form. I tried to use my wings but unfortunately, I only managed to lift myself a few inches off the ground before falling back down. "Very well," I said to no one in particular, "I will just walk."

* * *

It had been roughly an hour, I was still trapped inside this maze of trees. Until I spied a hut of some description, that was built into a tree. There was someone in there speaking but there wasn't anyone else around apart from myself. So I presumed they were talking to themself.

"Perhaps I could ask them where exactly I am." I lifted my hoof and gently tapped the door. It was a while before the building's occupant answered the door. When they did though, I discovered that it was a zebra with several hoops around her neck. According to my database, and Lloyd's constant ramblings, this was Zecora the...Shaman if you like.

"Who might you be? And what brings you to my home in Everfree?" Of course she also speaks in rhymes, which will be vaguely irritating.

"My name is Zane." I replied, "I seem to have gotten myself lost and I am in need of directions." I paused before adding, "And you are?"

"My name is Zecora, I am as you can see a zebra." She stepped out from behind her front door.

"If you want I can lead you out of this maze of trees, back to Ponyville outside Everfree."

"Umm... Yes I would quite appreciate that." Zecora had already started trotting off towards 'Ponyville'. I cantered quickly after her.

"You have quite a strange cutie mark there." She said without turning around.

"Cutie mark?" I glanced at my flank where an icy blue snowflake had appeared. "Oh yes... Its-"

"Your special talent must be quite strange, I have seen none like that and have encountered quite a range." Will she ever stop speaking in rhymes?

"Well I suppose it is because I am the master of ice."

"Master of ice? That is indeed strange. I have heard of ice spells but to be a master of them.."

"So you don't always speak in rhymes! It was rather irritating!" I blurted out. Zecora looked at me in a slightly annoyed way.

"It is a tradition that I speak in rhymes, it has been that way since ancient times." She then added flatly, "But honestly its hard to come up with them on the spot sometimes. But I manage fine."

"Oh... Sorry." She didn't talk to me on the rest of our journey, except to say 'keep up' or 'I've never seen a pegasus your age who can't fly'. I think she had deliberately lead us onto a difficult path too, with all the obstacles I the way.

"Zecora, I am incredibly sorry about calling the way you speak annoying but I am just not used to it." I saw her smile briefly.

"Apology accepted my friend, now our journey has reached its end." She pointed her hoof at an opening in the trees. I gasped at the bright pastel coloured buildings and ponies I saw.

Zecora had turned around and began walking back to her hut. "You're not from around here are you, Zane?"

"Well no I err-"

"I guessed so from your demeanour and name."

 **Kai's Pov:**

I groaned. I was honestly getting sick of being hurled through portals. I mean sure, I guess I haven't been through many but it doesn't feel great. So, just a guess but either Jay screwed up. AGAIN. Or... No idea. I think something was poking me though. Probably Reena again. "Reena, cut it out!"

"Who the hay's Reena?" I heard a strong country accent ask. Okay, not Reena unless she's getting better with impressions. I'm not on the bounty anymore am I? Is it really too much too ask for one day, just one, where I don't have to end up... In these crazy situations.

"Are you alright mister?" I heard the voice again.

"Oh yeah," I said sarcastically, standing up, "I'm great, never better... What with Jay's inventions screwing me over, ending upon being dragged through whatever to the countryside and then having someone poke my gut I have never felt-" I opened my eyes, which then widened a good few sizes. Ponies. My little effing ponies. It was just one small yellow and red one but still. "REENA!" I bellowed. I am not letting her fool me this time. Not again. "Reena change this back right now!"

"Uhh... Mister please stop shoutin'. I don' know who 'Reena' is but she ain't here." The pony tilted her head quizzically, "didja hit your head or something?"

The little kid was clearly worried. How far would Reena push her luck? This far? Is she waiting in the corner of the room with the others laughing? I couldn't hear them. But... What if its not her? What if this is all real? But that's impossible! You can't travel into a kid's show... Can you? Can you?! I took in a deep breath.

"Calm down Kai... Its fine." I then turned my attention back to the pony. "Umm.. Sorry kid for shouting…. I just thought you were... Someone else."

"You mean somepony."

"Oh... Yeah, sure. Somepony. Where am I exactly?"

"Ya really did hitcha head didn't you? We're in Sweet Apple Acres of course! Its real close ta Ponyville. Names Applebloom by the way. Who're you?"

"I'm Kai."

"Kai? That's a weird name."

"I could say the same thing about your name."

"Its a family thing. Isn't it a bit uncomfortable standin' on yer hind legs like that?"

"Hind legs?" I looked at my feet which were now blood red hooves. I yelped and jumped back onto all fours. Weirdly, that was much more comfortable. But I'm a horse! I patted my hair, still spiky. That's good. "Yowch!" I hit something really pointy in the midst of it. "What the-"

"That's yer horn Kai. Its what unicorns like you have." She looked slightly bored. "You sure ya alrigh'?"

"Yep. Perfectly fine." Am I gonna trust this kid? Eh, if I tell her I'm from another world its not like anyone will believe her. "Hey Applebloom?" And now she was looking at my side. She sighed. "What?"

"Oh nothin'. Gotcha cutie mark then?"

"Cutie...?" I looked at my flank as well and saw a tattoo of a flame imprinted on it. I guess that's what they call butt tattoos. "Oh yeah."

"What's it for? Ya know, her special skill?"

Special skill? "I." I said proudly, "Am the master of fire!" I stood once again on my hind legs and created a large orb of flames.

"Woah! That's amazin'! How d'ya do it?" Appleblooms eyes lit up with excitement.

I smirked. "Its a family thing."

 **I'm sorry this took forever, I've had to type everything up on my tablet for reasons I don't want to explain.**


	4. To the library!

**Reena's POV:**

My ears twitched. "You guys just heard that right?"

"You mean Kai screaming your name again?" Said Jay, whom had just found his way over to sugar cube corner thanks to a rainbow maned Pegasus. Jay now was also a dark blue Pegasus with his gingery brown hair, lighter blue eyes and a lightning bolt cutie mark.

"So are you like a weather pony or something? Never seen you round here before." Asked rainbow dash, hovering next to Jay.

"No. I'm not a weather pony." Sighed an exasperated Jay. I smirked.

"You know Jay, this is how we... Or I guess mostly I, feel when you can't shut up."

"Nope, its us too." Cole added while Lloyd nodded.

"So..." Twilight decided to speak for the first time in a few minutes, "You all know each other."

"Yup." I said, noticing a slight giggle from the resident green horse.

"And you all have special powers."

"Y-"

"Yup." Lloyd giggled, sounding surprisingly deeper than usual. I rolled my eyes.

"It's fun." Lloyd stuck his tongue out at me. My horn then began to glow and I grabbed his tongue.

"My tougue! Gedoff!" Lloyd tried to say. Reluctantly I let go.

"I could get used to this."

"Shpeak for yourthelf." Lloyd huffed.

"Hey! You can't do that to a prince!" Rainbow yelled.

"Wynutt? We're just having fun." I replied, "Right Co- and your stuffing your face with cake." Which Cole was. While everyone watched in... Not really horror but close enough.

"You are gonna get really ill Cole."

"C'mon! I'm in a cake shop! Cut me some slack." He said, his face now smothered in cake.

"If Rarity were here..." Twilight muttered.

"Well this has been fun but I think we really have to go and find our friends so~" I started towards the door.

"What?! but you barely know anything about the place!" Twilight said, "Come on we'll show you around."

"I appreciate it but I think we should just-"

"Sounds great Twilight!" Lloyd interrupted before looking at Jay, Cole and I mouthing, "Just go with it."

I sighed.

* * *

I managed to just about keep up with Lloyd who was skipping along with glee beside Twilight. "Lloyd!" I whispered.

"What's up Reena?"

"Jesus Christ man, I cannot believe you are doing this!" I hissed at him angrily.

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, it'll be fine..."

"You people always ruin everything I swear."

"Just give me this one thing," He said pleadingly as he gave me puppy-dog eyes. But I was not to be discouraged.

"I swear, Lloyd. If this goes on any sort of crazy-ass hoo-hah adventure, it'll be your head. Capiche?"

"It's just because you're scared of spontaneous musical numbers," he teased.

I turned red, "Your. Head."

"Why are we whispering!?" Pinkie asked as she randomly appeared from above. I looked up to see she wasn't attached to anything.

"How are you doing that?"

Twilight looked around at us. "Don't mind Pinkie, she likes to... Push the boundaries."

Pinkie winked at me. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"What secret?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lloyd canter back over to Twilight.

"Well~" Pinkie began, "I know you four definitely absolutely aren't from around, maybe not even Equestria!"

"How do you-" Pinkie tapped the side of her snout as she then righted herself and began walking alongside me. "That. is on a need to know basis." She leaned over and whispered into my ear, "It's my pinkie sense. And I've never heard names like yours before and~ I think I've seen the others on a TV show. Not you though, then again, I guess I'm a little behind on it..." She leaned away again and started rambling incessantly.

I slowed down so I was walking alongside Cole and Jay, with Rainbow showing off above. Jay grinned at me, "Pink one turning your brain to mush?"

"Basically yeah... I see you've adjusted to suddenly being thrown into a world of pastel ponies well. You too Cole."

"If I can eat cake. it's fine."

"Well, it's not so bad I guess... Except I miss having arms... And hands. And opposable thumbs... The ponies seem nice enough."

"Glad you like them Jay, because I think you should talk to your counterpart."

"Counter-what now?" I shoved Jay into step with Pinkie who stopped rambling. _Huzzah! It has stopped!_

I then slowed down even further while Cole looked at me in a confused way, "Why so slow?"

"Tryin' to see if I can find the others."

"We probably wouldn't recognise each other, heck, I could barely recognise you! and that's saying something!" Cole joked.

"Am I really that recognisable? I am meant to be an undercover case."

"Undercover charity case." He corrected me.

"My god, I get it. You all hate me bu-" And, then I stop looking where I'm going and I think I walk straight into a snow white pony. "Oh er, sorry?"

"Reena?" I heard Zane's voice respond.

"Zane!" I exclaimed, "Thank freaking God you're not dead... Or freaking out the locals." I tried to study his usual blank expression.

"Why would I do that?"

"Very easily actually, since it's you."

Rainbow stopped mid-stunt. "Hey! Isn't anyone watching? I'm trying to give a flying 101."

"Well, Jay's talking to Bubblegum, we don't have wings and~ this guys just got here." I motioned to Zane, who waved.

"Hello," He greeted, "I am Zane. And you are?"

" _I_ , am Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in Equestria." she said proudly, Cole and I rolled our eyes.

"Can we please just try and find the flaming siblings?" I sighed.

"You have any idea where Kai & Nya are and what they look like?" Cole asked. I shrugged.

"I imagine Kai will be a red pony with a spiky brown mane and a flame 'cutie mark'... and I think Nya would be a maroonish colour with a short black mane and phoenix cutie mark."

"Hey! Rainbow!" I called at rainbow dash.

"Right here ya know!" She replied, "So... You want me to find those two ponies?"

"Ya."

"Sure thing." She zoomed off leaving a rainbow trail behind her.

"Well that makes things a whole lot easier." I paused for a moment before asking, "Zane, how do you know what Kai & Nya could look like here?"

"The have no idea how many times the six of us have been 'ponified'."

"ponified'? that's a crazy name."

 **Yeah... so not much happening in that chapter except running headlong into zane and jay.**

 **And this is a side project. I am not focussing every spare minute I have on this. so it probably won't be updated frequently.**

 **And~ as a final point, i'm going to try and make some cover art, if it's good it's because I used a template, not because i'm good at drawing okay?**


	5. To Nya's pov!

**Meanwhile in Ninjago because let's face it, Sensei has to be doing something.**

 **Anyway, a random head cannon this chapter and for Luna's sake please stop with the 'Update this already it's been a week'! I have told you this is not my main focus! I don't even have a schedule! I don't with any of my stories so quit it. please. but do still review or i'll think im hopeless and just give up.**

 **No pov:**

Sensei gently pushed open the door to Jay's room. He had checked everywhere on the bounty except here. He could not find any of his students or their roommate. that wouldn't generally worry him. But it was quiet. _Too_ quiet. As he looked around the room, he realised as well as the fact it was covered in more broken inventions than usual, no one was there. Had Jay really pushed the boundaries of his experiments and killed them all? Seems unlikely, although there was a loud scream just before everything became deadly silent. He walked further into the room. Still no one was there.

Although, he noticed, there was something on the floor, something not quite right. The old Sensei crouched down to pick it up. That thing was actually a sheet of old, worn parchment. He sighed. _'Either another ransom note or a love letter that Jay never gave to Nya.'_ But letting curiosity get the best of him, the old man decided to read it.

 _'To Sensei Wu,_

 _You must be worrying about your students aren't you not? Well they are safe. For now, until we get bored that is._

 _But I'm afraid you can't protect them now, they are far, far away, somewhere you can't set foot in for reasons I'm sure you are aware. that doesn't matter right now, just that you know they are safe. And as an added bonus, I'll give you a hint and you can start looking:_

 _"To retrieve your missing elements just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the elements back where you began."_

And it just stopped. But that was all it took, all it took for Wu to realise, to drop the parchment and the fur. "no..." is voice no more than a whisper, "Discord." He knew what this meant. Where this would take him. But Wu could not go there, never again. He swore it to Celestia. But without the ninja, Ninjago would be doomed.

Wu inhaled deeply before deciding. He would go. Or at least try.

* * *

He was certainly good at hiding it. Not a single student had ever stumbled upon this room in the monastery and discovered it's secret. For if they did, it could lead to disastrous consequences. The room in question was ancient and covered in dust and a single window filtered light into the room, illuminating the dust that floated about in there.

But that was not important, what was important however, was the tarpaulin covered arch standing in the dead centre of the room. Sensei reached out tentatively and wrapped the cover around his clenched fist. He shut his eyes tightly and yanked it off. Upon opening his eye, he glimpsed at the mirror that he had created. And he saw a grey unicorn with a white beard, mane, a blue star embroidered cloak, and bright yellow eyes.

 **Most used sentence starter (that I have noticed): But.**

 **Times used: 7**

 **Nya's Pov:**

"Umm..." I can't really think of anything to say right now. I mean, after waking up in a barn with an orange pony, in a hat, with a country accent and a tattoo of three apples on her side... Flank? Welp, this is my childhood dream come true. But I'm not a child so screw that. I'm now a pony too as if that wasn't good enough. "Hi?" I said with a weak smile.

"How the hay did you get in here?!" She asked before looking at my forehead, "Teleportin' spell gone wrong?" Teleporting spell? I reached my hoof to my forehead and felt a horn. I'm a unicorn then. "Uh, yes. Really sorry about that... I should probably leave now." I stood up and started trotting out.

"You sure ya alrigh'?" She said, sounding concerned.

"Yeah. I guess. I've probably got some friends nearby so~"

"Hey Applejack!" a younger voice called, "Ah've found this real cool pony out here and he says he's master of fire!" A little yellow filly with red hair and a bow galloped in. I suppose that means Applejack is the orange one. Makes sense really. Maybe I should brush up on my knowledge of mlp? Nah, that's a terrible idea. But just for reference...

" _'Master of fire'_?" Applejack rolled her eyes, "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Master of fire?"

Applejack looked at me and shook her head, "Seems like the Trixie sort ta me if I'm honest."

I felt the filly's gaze on me as she stared at my flank. "You wanna know what it is don't you?" I smiled kindly at her.

"Well.. if that's okay.." She said.

"'Course." I looked at it for the first time and tried to look as though I had done so many times before. A gold phoenix crest, underneath a water drop. Okay, seems easy enough. "This," I pointed to the phoenix, "Is a special crest that my mother used to use, It's mine now..." I trailed off, thinking about my parents for a while before coming back to reality.

"Ya'llright there? The pony outside seemed like that too, his name's Kai."

"Kai?" I had to let out a snort, "Kai?! Here?! Oh my gosh this is priceless!" The filly had tilted her head in a weird way, "He's my brother. Anyway, water drop = my abilities. I'm the master of water."

Her eyes lit up at that, "Can ya show me?"

"Yeah, sure." I conjured up an orb of water and began twirling it elegantly about. "You know, I can do better but it would cause some serious damage to this place."

"It's still cool. I bet Scootaloo an' Sweetie belle would love to hear about this!" She darted out, presumably to find her friends and I let the water hit the ground.

"Master of fire indeed! Ha! Why'd you go 'bout sayin' that? sure, fire spells but..."

"Please can you get that rope off my ear it really hurts!" I heard Kai whine. Doesn't take much imagination to see him with an angry person grabbing his ear. But we're horses now, so I guess it's a lasso.

I wandered out the barn door into an open bit where I could see a blood red pony being sorely told off by Applejack. It was a funny sight though.

"Maybe if you let go of me I could show you." He kept whining, then looked at me, "Damn. Nya? Is that you? Bloody hell you're a horse."

I grinned and dashed over to him, giving him a hug. "So are you hot head."

Applejack took the lasso off Kai, "You er... know each other?"

I jerked my head at him, "Brother."

"Huh. figures." She looked up in the air as a rainbow went over head. "And~ guess Rainbow's coming to say hi."

"Rainbow?"

"Rainbow Dash you doofus."

Kai opened his mouth to ask me why I knew that but I gave him a 'I had a childhood' look.

The rainbow landed right beside Applejack. Turns out it was a blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and purple eyes.

"Hey AJ, there were some new ponies in town and they said 'can you go find a red pony with a spiky mane and a maroon one?' Naturally I said yes but you know..." She trailed off as she looked over at us. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Kai's face go a brighter red.

I let go of him and whispered, "Another girl you like I see."

His elbow, leg, whatever, hit me in the ribs, "Shut up Nya."


	6. The master plan

**Discord's Pov:**

Garmadon strutted about muttering to himself. I just watched, amused by his impatience. "Why can't we get rid of them now while they're mostly... Oh great. Two more have just found each other." He growled. "AND WE JUST SIT HERE DOING NOTHING!"

I tutted, smiling, "Now, now Garmy, don't think I don't have a plan. We give them hope," I winked at him, "And then. We take it away. Let me show you," I created an image of the seven ponies. "So right now, they are confused, lost and probably annoyed." I snapped my fingers and they were all in a group with the green one in the middle, "They re a group, they have hope." The image changed again, this time there were walls in between each one. "We separate them, they loose hope and eventually..."

"They give up?" Garmadon added.

"Exactly. And that's when you deal with them." The image disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"So what will you be doing while I... 'take care of them'?" he raised an imaginary eyebrow.

"I. will be causing chaos from within the elements of harmony, so they can't stop us."

He put a hoof to his chin again. "I see..." He added in a lower tone, "seems he isn't as thick as I expected." I was slightly hurt by that comment but still, he does always think less of others by nature, even if they're his equals. "What was that?" I asked casually.

"Oh... uh... who was the purple one?" Changing the subject I see? typical. The purple one? Oh yes, I pulled him out from a different time to them now didn't I? "She's nothing to be worried about. just a someone they recruited a while back. They're from a different time to you, you know, the future..."

He didn't look convinced, "Does she have powers?"

"Mmm... yeah, kind of. but still. You should be most worried about keeping them all apart... and your son. yeah... he's kind of royalty here and~ well. let's just say he knows more than you think... heh. Anyway, I'll deal with that when the time comes."

"wait what?!"

"Nothing, nothing... so, you never told me what that thing of yours does." I pointed at the mega weapon.

 **Reena's pov:**

so, we were just walking about, in the direction of a tree library thing which was most likely purple princess's house. If it is a library, I'm calling her book horse from now on, not to her face though. And I had a thought. well, two thoughts, one of them involving blaming this on Jay and the other, I had my phone in the back pocket of my jeans before we ended up here so... wouldn't that mean I should still have it? I reached a hand towards my pocket before realising I'm a frigging horse now. I sighed.

"No, Ditzy. DITZY! careful!" I heard someone with a British accent cry, shortly after followed by a small explosion. WAIT?! BRITISH?! since when is anyone here british?!

"What the hell was that?!"

"That's just whooves. or time turner, I dunno, he calls himself a ton of different things. I think he's a doctor too. he likes to keep to himself though. not very social." Pinkie said, sighing when she said 'keep to himself'.

"uh, huh. Doctor Whooves." I started zoning out after she said doctor. Ha! I cannot believe of all places...

"Hey, you with the zoned out face!" Cole yelled in my ear as he waved a hoof in front of my face.

"wha- what?!"

Cole shook his head."you zoned out. So, anything interesting?" He's very perceptive isn't he? haven't seen this side of him often.

I let a grin creep up onto my face. "Doctor Whooves."

"And?"

"Doctor Whooves, Doctor who."

Blank expression.

"How can you not know who he is?! The legendary Timelord from Gallefrey, last of his kind?! I thought he was just a fictional character, but then again this place exists in real life so..." I trailed off seeing everyone in our group's face.

" now you lot pay attention huh?"

* * *

"...so he lives in a blue box."

"yep."

"That travels through time and space."

"yep."

Twilight had suddenly pulled out a scroll and was scribbling it all down. "An alien! An actual alien living right under our noses! how could I not have known?!"

Facehoof.

"So, Twilight." Zane said, clearly he knew not to push the subject, "you were going to show us your home were you not?"

"Oh, right yeah, of course. maybe you five could tell me more about... twist-itsu?" she asked hopefully, clearly forgetting about the doctor. I guess i'll go see him myself... later then.

facehoof x5.

"SPINjitsu."

 **I'm sorry about the doctor who references. but I had an idea. And it won't be major. I think. But now you know what discord's 'Master plan' is. So, all you guys out there, I apologise for the shortness of this chapter and see you next time.**


	7. Kai is great with mares

**Kai's pov:**

"can you slow down a bit!? not everyone can fly or have super speed!" I yelled at the rainbow maned Pegasus, as I ran after her to where she was going... wherever. something about libraries.

"well maybe if you didn't trip over your own hooves every five seconds you might be able to keep up." She replied snarkily, seeming to speed up, just to bug me.

"You know Kai, maybe if you are just... oh I don't know, NICE TO HER?! maybe Rainbow might actually slow down." Nya replied, rolling her eyes.

"hey, I've had a bad day. I have been turned into a horse and sent to a dimension full of pastel coloured... my little ponies. cut me some slack okay?" I snapped back at her. the orange slowed down to be level with us.

"so, ya'll aint from around here are ya?" She asked, raising an invisible eyebrow. I was about to reply when Nya quickly spoke instead.

"you wouldn't believe us if we told you."

"Well, ah've seen a whole lotta strange things sugarcube, Ah'm sure what ya have to say cant be that unbelievable."

"well..." I began. I still cant believe I'm talking to a horse. "Would you believe us if we said we are actually things called 'humans' from a different world where ponies don't talk. or look like you."

"well, that's a new 'un." She replied. I don't think she believed me though. but if someone came through a portal to Ninjago claiming to be a pony from another world... yeah, I don't think i'd believe them. but seriously though.

"so, 'humans' huh? Twiligh' said something about a world full of 'em a while back. but then again if yer one of those weird folk who obsess over those myths like Lyra... and then ah heard some weird ponies a few days back..."

"what're you guys doing down there?" Rainbow mane called from above. she had stopped racing for a bit and was just flapping her wings and floating there.

"talking. they say they're from another world."

"Ha! get real AJ, you know that cant happen!" Rainbow said after zooming down and landing on the ground beside us.

"you wanna bet?" I glared at her.

"Break it up lovebirds," Nya sighed, appearing between us. I will never understand the logic of cartoons. ever. WAIT DID SHE JUST SAY LOVEBIRDS?!

"THERE IS NO WAY I LIKE THAT JERK!" I yelled at the same time as rainbow. we glared at each other.

"and your sure this is love hun?" Applehorse asked with some disbelief.

"For Kai? this is probably the best a conversation he can have, first time meeting a girl outside of the family. Definitely better than anytime you ever talk to Reena."

"Will you just shut up!" I growled.

"You know what? AJ, we're heading over to the library right now and I'm just gonna go ahead so you show them the way okay?" she flew off, with the only sign of her ever being here a rainbow trail in the sky.

"ya really do know how to talk to mares don'tcha?" Applehorse sighed, "she's definitely angry."

"no kidding." Nya replied, "Do I seriously need to get you a book called 'how to talk to girls'? because I think you need it."

* * *

Library. okay so, it didn't look like a library but apparently it was one. to be honest it looked a hell of a lot like a tree. But screw this, if I'm here, play along. I just REALLY want to go home...

Just before I knocked on the door something smashed through the window of the tree, a brick? no wait... an arrow? why would anyone do that anyway? specially from the-

"Sorry!" I heard someone say hastily before a darkish indigo pony with a black mane clambered out the newly broken window to fetch the arrow. She bent down to pick it up in her mouth and when she straightened up, she just stared at us, her eyes flicked over apples but they just... stared at me and Nya before spitting out the arrow. "Bloody hell Kai," Oh damn it was Reena, "you let yourself go." she snorted at my pony self. I felt Nya's scowl upon her and she stopped before picking the arrow back up again and slowly retreated back through the window.

"Can't say you look to great either." was the response I came up with an hour later.

"Guys, I think Kai and Nya are outside!" She called as me and Nya craned our necks to look in through the smashed window to see a blue and a white Pegasus, a really dark grey pony, a white unicorn, a yellow Pegasus and a pink pony. Oh, wait and a light purple Pegasus/unicorn and a green Pegasus/unicorn. And a midget dragon.

I heard Jay chuckling, "oh boy! Kai? this-this is going to be good..." followed by a snort of laughter.

"Don't be rude Jay," Zane, I'm presuming the white Pegasus replied calmly.

"yeah um hi? can we come in?" I asked, trying to hide my anger at Jay, "Should we use the door or the window?"

"actually Twiligh' what in Celestia's name happened in here?" Apples questioned as we surveyed the wrecked library.

The purple unisus? pegicorn? whatever, with the really messed up hair said, "oh um, these new ponies were just showing us some tricks."

"ha! tricks?" the white unicorn replied indignantly, "This unicorn smashed a hole straight through the window after summoning a weapon into here! she simply ruined the curtains." She pointed an accusing hoof at Reena who smiled shyly and I swear I heard a squeak from a dog toy.

"You gotta admit it was pretty cool though!" said Pinkie who had decided to appear behind Posh face, "I mean how often do you see things like that?!" She tried to reinact pulling back a bow and firing it with her arms-legs, whatever.

"It was uh... rather dangerous though..." Yellowshy squeaked as she shook, "I mean... somepony could've gotten hurt..."

Apple rolled her eyes, "please tell me they ain't more of those magician ponies?" she said after clambering through the window, which Nya & I followed. "ah've already got two 'ere." she jerked her head at us.

"Look on the plus side!" Pinkie said excitedly, grabbing me & Nya and brought us into a group hug with The guys... and Reena who I was uncomfortably squashed against despite our struggles to move away, "The gangs all back together. She smiled and there was that squeaking noise again!

"well," The green pegicorn, okay definitely Lloyd, gasped, "at least we're together. and if we're together we have hope!"

"amen to that." I grumbled.


	8. To canterlot!

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in over a month! I did write a bit where the ninjas powers were going nuts... but... I don't know. So, this is a bit rushed, sudden changes in character. I'm sorry. please don't hate me.**

 **Reena's pov:**

It was becoming incredibly difficult to breathe and I think the ponies and the guys knew it.

"Pinkie, I think you should let go now." Twilight said worriedly.

"Yeah... I think... I think you're crushing my lungs..." Lloyd gasped.

"Whoops!" Pinkie chuckled, letting us go, and we all sprawled all over the wooden floor.

"Never do that again. ever." I grumbled, standing back up. Along with everypony- did I just say pony? oh my god what is happening to me. I wonder... don't think about it too hard. because... if I did... then it would lead to the questioning of these very events like how this is possible all leading to one conclusion that... that... damn I can't. urgh... is there a wall nearby that I could just slam my head against for a while? Not without looking weird.

"Can everyone breathe?" Lloyd said, taking charge. gotta feel sorry for Cole though. kicked out of the role pretty early. Argh! doing it again. This is just no.

"Yep." we replied after a while of breathing deeply, thankful for oxygen.

"so," Kai began, "where were we? letting Reena destroy this place or what?" I will kill him one- no. no... urgh, this is getting way too hard, why do I do this to myself?! I didn't choose to but- argh! I think i'm losing it.

"Well," twilight said thoughtfully, "your friends I presume were showing us their powers. is it true you're from another world?!" Her eyes lit up and I had a terrible feeling begin to well up inside me. probably dread. SERIOUSLY THOUGH! WE HAVE BEEN OVER THIS! I EVEN WENT THROUGH THE LIBERTY OF SHOWING YOU WHAT WE LOOK LIKE! but no~ apparently that's not what humans look like! They have rainbow skin, unnatural hair- sigh. I give up with this place. If we can't get out of here soon I will die.

"Umm Twilight? they've told you this twice." Said what's his name? S... S... Spike! there we go! Spike said, tugging gently on the alicorn's wings. and to think, If I zoned out to Lloyd's incessant ramblings I'd be at such a disadvantage. But still, thank you midget dragon!

"Oh... right. it's just they didn't look like the humans I know. But i'm not really the expert..." damn straight you're not.

"is there a quick and easy way out of here?" I asked. i'm sick of this place screw you Lloyd's dreams but it's for the best.

"Well, I doubt there's a spell..." Great. we. are. ******. "But Princess Celestia might know something to help. I'm sure she'd love to meet you guys." Twilight grinned, I think she directed the last bit mainly at Lloyd. maybe if I gave myself wings that would be fun. or maybe I should do everyone else a favour too...

"Well then," I could feel the excitement radiating from the green pony, "TO CANTERLOT!" God damn it Lloyd!

"but, it's getting a... little bit late... maybe we could go tomorrow?" Fluttershy squeaked, "and... I need to tend to angel and all the other animals. I can't just... leave on such short notice..." Actually, she does have a point. It's getting dark. but where would we- oh no... oh no, no, no, no, no. Please tell me this doesn't mean-

* * *

Well, could be worse. I could've ended up with Rarity. Oh yeah we all got split up. I think Jay's stuck with Rainbow. she got annoyed at Kai though so Flutters and Jay basically broke in, explained the situation and other stuff... Where am I? I am in the library because they think I could cause property damage. And there's a princess here so i'd show respect... but they know I won't. I would've gone with apples. she seemed alright. but she was letting Kai and Nya stay with her. and none of the others wanted me. harsh much?

anyway, there weren't any spare beds in there so I created two. one by the window and one next to the staircase for Lloyd. I don't think he'll recover from this sort of excitement easily. But, I just want to go home. He's just been mumbling to himself in his sleep, Twilight snores. Oh yes. she does. Not sure about Spike.

 _'just go to sleep already'_ I thought, _'with luck this is all a-'_ that gave me an idea, I hadn't experienced any pain yet so... knife or pinching self. pinching- and i'm a horse. Okay i'll just bite myself instead. So I did. And it hurt like hell. It took a lot not to yell. but I did make a muffled yelp. oh boy. hope nopo-one. no _one_ heard that.

Taking one last look about me I lay down on the bed, curling up under the blanket. I probably wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon because I bit myself. which was, granted an incredibly stupid move on my part. Not the worst one though. No, my worst mistake was letting the ninjas see me. the real me. Now look where I am.

maybe i'm just losing it. It just feels strange. living on a flying ship with a group of super powered ninjas and a guy whose been alive since maybe even before the dinosaurs. Ha! that does sound stupid doesn't it? Oh yes. And now the superheroes and the unlucky roommate are in a world of pastel ponies. As if it wasn't bad enough. They better hurry up in fixing the house. because when I get outta here-

"You okay down there?" I heard Spike call from his basket.

"yes, no... maybe? It's nothing." I called back.

"Alright then..." He seemed sceptical. doesn't believe me. Neither do I really.

 **Discord's pov:**

oh rats. they could find a way back. And there hasn't been any chaos. well, somepony broke a window and annoyed another one but that's small. I go for the big things. I suppose I'll just have to move on with the plan sooner than expected. Just as well really. Garmie's getting more and more impatient. I'll deal with it tomorrow...I could just get rid of the elements and let the ninjas cause chaos now... but they're not desperate. The purple one thinks she's going mad though. That could be helpful information.

"I'm tired of waiting." Garmadon said at last, "I have a weapon of limitless-"

"Near limitless. if it were than those ninjas would be long gone." I interrupted. He always forgets that.

"Whatever. and you know what? I'm using it now. Separate them, put the elements somewhere remote, destroy them myself-"

"Urgh." I sighed. "How about, we let them get to Canterlot, I'll distract the elements and princesses, lead them into the maze (that's how I dealt with the elements before. quite effective. could've won too, if there wasn't that annoying goodie-goodie Twilight), get them separated..." I paused for a while as I ran a talon along the edge of the mega weapon, "And you give yourself unlimited power? Therefore, you could destroy them without the mega weapon personally doing it and you go back to Ninjago, leaving this place... to me."

I could tell he was considering it. I could also tell he was going to betray me somewhere along the line. but since I'm the god of chaos... it won't be too hard to deal with him.

"That... sounds reasonable. Tomorrow then?"

"When else?" I smiled.


	9. To the beginning of the finale bit!

**And now, for the first time in this story, it's Lloyd's pov... *sighs* there's a reason I haven't done this yet. but I felt like I needed to do this. at some point, so why not now.**

 **Lloyd's pov:**

I was just lying in the bed that Reena made. I'd never really... interacted with anything Reena had conjured up. well, probably because they generally could kill us at any given moment if she wanted. Just waiting for morning. You have no idea how hard it is to contain my excitement here. IT'S THE PRINCESS OF FRIENDSHIP! I was in Equestria! AND I WAS AN ALICORN! *ahem* hehe... yeah... Anyway, I was asleep, having a really cool dream.

I mean. it was cool at the time... it's one of those ones that you can't really remember afterwards. Which sucked. a lot.

I awoke with a start as I heard a scream. I sat bolt upright and looked around frantically to try and see where it came from.

"what's happened?!" Twilight exclaimed as she fell out of her bed. And the scream came from... it came from the last place I would expect it... It came from Reena! She was shaking in her bed, clutching the blanket to her. She looked absolutely terrified.

"What's wrong?!" I asked. Her eyes widened as she realised that everyone, save for Spike, who was still asleep, was staring at her. She coughed and shook her head, grip on the blanket relaxing.

"Nothing... nothing... just a weird dream..." She put her hoof to her head and mumbled, "Dark blue pegicorn princesses, goat-headed things... I'm losing it." I don't think she knew I could hear her. but it did kind of worry me. something to do with Luna... and the goat-headed thing? That must've been Discord. Did she even know they existed? I didn't think so, which probably wasn't a good sign. Couldn't help feeling a little bit jealous though. _I_ didn't get visited by the princess of the night.

Twilight sighed before walking down the stairs and looking out the window, casting Reena a concerned look. "Well, it's morning, there should be a train to Canterlot in around an hour. We better round everypony up and get them to the station."

* * *

So, we rounded everypony- I said pony... should I be worried? *ahem* we rounded everyone up. I was still so excited! not only was I a prince, I was going to meet Celestia! She's basically a god! Oh yeah, I'd also asked Twilight if I could borrow a book on the elements of harmony. She was cool with it. "Just don't break it." She warned.

I grinned in response, "don't worry, it'll be fine."

So, turns out, a wielder of any of the elements has to have strong connections with said element. So that's basically anyone! there was another page too, I've never seen it before, but it says there are more than just those six elements, there's also... uh... hang on, lemme check the book. got it! there's the elements of power? Weird. I couldn't read the rest of the page, someone had spilt ink all over it. Shame. that could've been cool to know. That was the last page, the rest had been torn out. No idea why.

We sat on the train with everyone else, while I had my nose buried in the book.

"Egghead." Rainbow muttered.

"Just because someone is reading a book does not make them an 'egghead' as you put it." Zane replied calmly. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Zane will never get it will he.

There was lots of noise. Mostly from Pinkie. and Jay. I'm telling you, they could very well be related.

"so~" Pinkie Pie leaned over to Reena, who was looking out the window, "what's it like to have a story told in mostly your Pov?" What?! That was exactly Reena's response too.

"Oh, you don't know do you silly?" Pinkie giggled, "we are all in a fanfiction right now." She just got a weird look from Reena, "you'll get it someday." She just slowly sank away down to the floor, and she snailed back to where she was sitting.

"how can you deal with this stuff?" Reena asked to no one in particular. I just like the show, bright colours, decent plots and good characters, that's all you need. And a bit of action, that always helps.

The rest of the journey was a blur really. a pink and blue... noisy... blur.

Suddenly, the train skidded to a halt, sending everyone, minus Pinkie flying forwards. "I will kill that horse." Kai said angrily, sticking his head out of the pony pile at the front of the carriage. "It's not so bad Kai," I responded, "it could be much worse."

"Like what?"

"How about a torture show?" Reena added, sticking her head out of the pile. "Oh! that gives me an idea!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"she would." Nya responded, "Okay, so you two, stop the banter, it's worse than with Rainbow."

"Lets just go." Everyone said, with a half lidded look.

"hmm... how about a torture AND dare show?" Reena said, ignoring everyone else as she put a hoof to her chin.

"I will kill you." Kai replied. I laughed. They hate each other so much. but that does scare me a lot. I would not want to be on the show that does that. It's just inhumane. I noticed though, Pinkie's eyes widened and a massive grin was on her face, "SHE DID IT!"

"what?"

"SHE BROKE THE FOURTHWALL!" I don't get it. how did reena break the fourth wall? it's not like we're all in a fictional... oh... damn... we are. My little pony's not real. only it is, otherwise how could we be here? why ARE we where anyway? that's what I want to know.

"WE'RE AT CANTERLOT!" Rainbow yelled, causing us all to shuffle off the train. And canterlot... is amazing. so big and clean looking and it is way cooler than how I ever imagined it.

"Hey Lloyd?" Twilight said to me once we got off, "you might need to cover your wings or something, ponies... get a little bit weird when they see new alicorns wandering around."

"Oh... uh... right." I said, looking around for something to hide my wings with.

"I GOT IT" Jay and Pinkie cried, throwing a cloak at me. Where did they even get that?! But I put it on anyway.

"How do I look?"

"like an idiot." Reena replied, strolling past me.

"Well thanks."

* * *

When we got to the castle, there were hundreds, HUNDREDS of guards standing outside. They of course let us through without question. Probably because we were with Twilight. Don't question the princess of friendship.

We trotted along the hallway, just drinking in the area. it was awesome.

"She should be in the throne room. Princess Celestia should probably know how to get you home." Twilight smiled, i couldn't help but notice a sigh escape her mouth afterwards. I'm guessing she wanted to know as much as she could about our magic. Which is near impossible without Sensei. Even I have no idea how much more we can do.

Luna walked up to us in the hallway and greeted us with a smile and a nod, "I see you have brought some new friends along with you." I could see Reena tense. whatever happened, she is scared of Luna for it. "What brings you here Twilight?"

"Well, these ponies here are from another world and we think Celestia might know a way for them to get back home," Twilight smiled in response.

"oh, so this one was indeed telling the truth." Luna nodded at Reena as she shrank several sizes and turned as red as Kai's fur.

"please don't talk about it..." Reena whispered. The guys and I burst out laughing. never have any of us seen her so embarrassed.

"I-I have to know what happened!" Kai chuckled, falling over.

"It's hilarious! She's redder than Kai!" Jay toppled over too, Me & Cole quickly followed, leaving Nya, Zane & the ponies giving us weird looks.

"Everyone gets embarrassed at somepoint." Zane pointed out, "Perhaps if you enjoy Reena's embarrassment so much, you'd _love_ to hear some stories about yourselves." I always wonder why he tends to defend her more often than not. I mean, I know SOMETHING happened, around the time of the overlord's attacks... but other than that I know nothing.

"yeah, I know she's a jerk, but show her some respect." Nya eyed Kai, "i'm sure you know the feeling."

Kai quickly stopped laughing. "don't talk about that."

Luna was laughing too, "such a great friendship. My sister is in the throne room, feel free to go in as you please." She paused and looked at Reena, "it wasn't so bad. however, I suppose you just aren't used to my line of work." She walked off. And, eventually, we recovered. just.

But at that moment, there was a yell and we all knew something was very wrong.

 **So, I have done it, I have tried to write in Lloyd's pov. I think it went alright...ish. Oh and by the way, i'm going to wrap things up for this soon, there's just going to be season 2 style thing and an epilogue and all that stuff. SOoyeah, thanks for reading!**


	10. Enter Garmadon!

**Reena's Pov:**

One day I swear I WILL be able to avoid situations like this. Ever since they ran into me I have been in things like this almost constantly! it's so annoying!

"That sounded like Celestia!" Twilight cried, beginning to gallop, accompanied by her friends towards the throne room.

"That sister of mine, always getting herself into trouble." Luna shook her head as she turned around and followed them. At that moment I noticed I was the only one not running towards the throne room, so naturally, I followed them. because reasons.

When I got there, I saw, from behind the group of others Celestia, okay, I know what she looks like. that's fine. she's the white one who's basically the one true god. then there was the... the goat headed thing from my dream, trapped inside some magical orb. he was bashing his fists against it and yelling something, but I didn't know what. And then, then, there was darkness. literally darkness, standing before the princess, with blood red eyes and a wicked grin... and it held in it's tendrils of darkness, something I'd only ever seen in history books, the mega weapon... but only Garmadon possessed it- oh no... that's Lloyds' dad?! THAT is the evil Lord Garmadon?! I do not even wanna imagine how that happened.

"Lloyd, is that your dad?" I asked, leaning over to him. he didn't respond but I took it as a yes as he and the other ninjas muttered the same word under their breath, "Garmadon."

"Leave this place at once!" Celestia bellowed at the beast, her horn glowing gold, "Or I am afraid I will have to make you." The goat-headed thing facepalmed and seemed to make a sarcastic comment about what the princess had said. Garmadon sneered, "of course you will. but first..." he lifted one foot... or hoof? I couldn't tell if he was a pony or not at the time, he just _was._ he slammed it onto the floor and massive pillars of darkness burst forth from the ground, which the princess narrowly dodged.

"HEY!" Rainbow dash yelled at the darkness, "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Garmadon turned his head towards us and almost instantly I felt like slapping the rainbow horse. he seemed to ignore the ponies and instead... his gaze fell upon us, Lloyd.

"So," he said, moving towards his son, "Discord was right. you ARE here..." who's Discord?

Lloyd scowled, "yes. and you are too."

"and you've brought along your little group of friends... and two girls."

"HEY!" Nya & I yelled at him.

"Just because we're girls, that doesn't mean we can't FIGHT!" Nya cried, nodding at me. I nodded back and we both sent our powers flying at him, a huge pillar of water from Nya and a stream of light from me. but, to our surprise, it had no effect and the darkness just laughed.

"Idiots. I am invincible! you can't hurt me now!" He laughed. Well damn. And then, I had a stupid ass idea.

"No you're not." I said flatly, gaining a weird look from almost everyone.

"Yes I am."

"Nope."

"Yes."

Nope."

"YES I AM!" He bellowed, swatting me aside with one of his tendrils of darkness. I slammed into a wall, which hurt like hell, I think I could feel blood on the back of my head, but I thought it would be a better idea not to check.

"No you're not." I continued, "The mega weapon can only create, not destroy."

"and it gave me ultimate power and invincibility!"

"no it didn't. It gave you _near_ ultimate power and _near_ invincibility."

He laughed, "And how could you possibly be so stupid as to think that?" He grabbed me with an arm of darkness and held me up to his face. My heart pounded rapidly as I looked down at the others bellow me and mouthed at them, 'Do something while he's distracted.'

"because..." I tried to keep my voice steady and uncaring, "the mega weapon can only create but not destroy, therefore it can't give you ultimate power as it would destroy something..."

"And what would that be?"

I grinned at the question. It was so blindingly obvious wasn't it? "A way to defeat you liquorice blob."

"Liquorice blob?" He said, fuming, "LIQUORICE BLOB?! I'LL TEACH YOU, YOU PATHETIC LITTLE HORSE!" I immediately regretted my decision. but I didn't have long to do so, as I was sent flying, smashing through a glass window and hitting my head on something that felt like stone, before blacking out.

 **Kai's pov:**

And~ we have just lost Reena. Secretly, i'm pretty happy about that but I didn't let it show.

"We have to do something." Lloyd whispered, "while he's still distracted." We nodded. now, being a ninja, it was pretty easy, stealth is a part of the job. so we snuck out of his range of sight and tried to formulate a plan.

"What about the others?!" Lloyd whispered frantically.

"We'll go back for them." I promised him. "we just have to find a way to defeat your father first."

"guys?" jay said worriedly.

"not now jay."

"guys?"

"shut up jay."

"Jay has a point." Zane stated, "I believe it would be a good idea to look down." I knew at that point there was definitely something wrong. I gulped and looked down at Garmadon, standing patiently below us. the ponies were trapped by cages of darkness and the two princesses seemed to have disappeared completely. that should worry me. and it did.

"Stealth isn't your strong point, for ninjas." he said, darkness extending towards us.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" called the ponies from their cages. We began to try and edge away, knowing that there was no chance of beating 'it' right now... and that trying Reena's tactics were basically ineffective and just made him angrier. Good work you idiot. I applaud you.

"I don't think so." He grabbed us with the arms of darkness. I struggled as hard as I could but found it only made his grasp tighter... and more... suffocating... We tried attacking Garmadon, but he just laughed.

"I have plans for you six..." His eyes glinted with malice, sending a shiver down my spine. I wasn't afraid of him... it was just cold. I swear. "And since I'm feeling generous, I'll let you live... for now." Well great. I have a feeling servant of darkness is happening right now... actually, that's not a bad title for something... Damn it Kai! don't do that! "But." Here it comes, "It will be my intention to make those moments as painful as I possibly can." His grip tightened, constricting us as we gasped for breath. He laughed again. "And to think I ever found you a challenge... enough talk though, I want my entertainment as I take over this world..."

"THAT WAS NEVER PART OF THE DEAL!" Discord cried, slamming his fists against his bubble. Garmadon cackled. this guy and his evil laughing...

"I think you will have gathered my friend, that the deal is off. I get both worlds... and you. lose everything."

"Discord?" I heard yellowshy squeak. just. "you... you made a deal with him?" Her eyes were so round and brimming with tears that even _I_ felt uncomfortable, let alone the snake guy. He didn't respond. Just looked away, ashamed. "How could you..." oooh... that's just depressing.

"Zane! Hey Zane!" Cole whisper yelled at the nindroid pony, "DO you have any idea how to defeat him like this?!"

Zane's eyes turned icy blue, like completely icy blue... kind of creepy... before returning to normal and saying, "we'll need the elements."

"But they're down there!" Nya whisper yelled, pointing at the imprisoned ponies.

"I said enough talk." Garmadon said flatly giving us all a bored look. "Just for that you lose your privilege."

"Of what?" I called angrily.

"Of not having to play my little game."


	11. The arena

**Kai's pov:**

The minions Garmadon had conjured up put these heavy collars around our throats made of vengestone, making it impossible to use our powers before we were chucked into this massive arena thing, so big and densely covered in foliage we couldn't see from end to end...leaving only one thing for me to say: Damn. oh yeah, and while he's out taking over the world, he's watching us, taunting us, mocking us... and he had tuned the ponies to stone! WHO DOES THAT?! but we'll free them. finish the arena... free them... GRR! I'll kill him for this I swear!

The chain attached to our collars clanked as we wandered aimlessly about the maze. "This is hopeless!" Jay sighed, sitting down in defeat. I scowled at the blue ninja.

"No one says that." I replied. "We can and we WILL get out of here, save the world and defeat Garmadon!"

"Yeah!" Lloyd responded, "besides, we can still fly and use magic." Cole coughed and gave Lloyd a hard glare, "Most of us... how's Reena?" Reena was laying on Cole's back, unconscious. still. she had been like that since Garmadon threw her out the window, we think. He gave her back to us when we ended up in here, he said he didn't want her taking up space, well, more chucked her at us and demanded we took her because he didn't want her anywhere near him. nailed that one Reena.

Cole looked back at Reena, gently tapping her on the head. no response. "Still out cold."

"Great~" Nya sighed. "This really isn't going to work out."

"It will. just keep walking and we'll come up with something." we continued walking aimlessly about for a while before Garmadon's voice echoed across the sky like thunder.

"This is boring. how about I shake it up a little?" the very ground began to shift beneath our hooves as what I could only imagine to be horrific obstacles were formed about the arena... and one massive freaking... monster thing... A Chimera! that's it! oh damn. a chimera! With saliva dripping from it's fangs as it screeched certain death. did I just say that?

"RUN!" We screamed as we began to gallop as far and as fast as we could away from the beast. It seemed like forever we were running, the beast still chasing us, until Nya finally skidded to a halt in her tracks. "No."

"Nya!" Jay cried as we all stopped too, "What the heck are you doing?!"

Nya gave the love-struck (oh yes, he likes Nya. isn't that obvious?) ninja a sympathetic smile, "I am going to stop this thing."

"ARE YOU MAD?!"

Nya turned back around to face the monster as it stopped in front of her. I tried to run over to her but the others held me back. I couldn't do anything to help her.

"Ssissterss..." The snake head began, examining my sister, "I believe we have oursselvess a very brave dinner... massster Garmadon will be proud..."

Nya scowled, "no you don't. I am not your dinner."

"Dinner talks too!" The tiger head purred, "this will be fun!" The goat head nodded.

"I want you three to listen to me and listen to me well." Nya said firmly, planting her hoof into the ground. "None of you are going to eat me understand?" I saw something flash in her eyes. but only for a split second.

The chimera looked confused.

"We aren't your enemies, or your prey, we're all in the same boat here... we've all been trapped inside this place by Garmadon! he cares less about you then he does this rock." she pointed at a nearby pebble.

The chimera moaned, "Master Garmadon doesn't care... master Garmadon never cared..."

"I'll make you a deal, we'll help you find a way out of here... IF you don't eat us and leave us alone." I stared dumbstruck at my sister. she was reasoning... with a monster! and it was working! well, guess three heads aren't smarter than one.

"deal." The chimera nodded. Dumbass.

"now just turn around. that's it. walk away and we'll come get you later..." we watched as Nya had somehow managed to get rid of the monster and it was just walking off, as if nothing had happened! that's just nuts.

 **Reena's pov:**

I groaned and stretched. I heard voices all around me that I couldn't quite make out.

"Reena's awake!"

"Thank god. She's heavy."

I blearily opened one eye, "you what now?" I mumbled. I then stood up and stretched some more before I could finally see straight again. horses. my little horses. welp... wasn't a dream.

"You look adorable when you're sleeping," Kai smirked. I returned the smirk.

"So do you."

"WHAT?!"

I grinned and looked around me. a large forest-y place. hmm... I'll give this person 5 points for originality and maybe give or take a few for the circumstances. I then realised I had the WORST headache ever. ' _Well MAYBE that knife isn't so good for your health._

 _Shut up. it could come in handy.'_

"what the flip happened here?" I asked before spotting the collars around the others and myself. "is that...? no way..." I laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day... YOU IN VENGESTONE! HA! how does that feel?"

"this really isn't the time..." Lloyd muttered.

"right~ sorry. so... what's the sitch?"

After they all explained to me what happened after I blacked out things made... slightly more sense I guess. Keep walking. try and find a way out of the arena. or at least to the elements of harmony. whatever came first. more walking, more walking and~

"You defeated my Chimera hmm?" Garmadon's voice boomed through the sky.

"will you shut up and leave us alone!?" I yelled back at him.

"oh. you're awake."

I scowled.

"well, anyway I suppose you need a new challenge don't you? try this on for size!" The foliage cleared and in its place was a massive gorge. We couldn't make it across by jumping, that was for sure. so... we try something else?

"now what?" Nya asked.

"well..." Zane began, hoof on chin, " Jay, Lloyd and I have wings, meaning that we could fly across. however I believe we would not be able to carry the others across..." I saw his eyes flash as he looked around.

"great." I sighed, sitting down in the dirt. "we're dead."

"I missed your depressing comments..."

"I GOT IT!" Jay cried, flying up into the air, "you see those trees over there? we could use them. we just need to get them to fall over and we can drag them over to the edge of the gorge and hopefully make a bridge out of it!" his eyes flashed too. I am going to assume awkward positioning.

"but how?"

"the vines! we can use those to drag them across!" Jay said excitedly.

"this seems-" I was interrupted by everyone else.

"okay guys! lets do this!"

Jay, Zane & Lloyd flew to the other side of the gorge where they stood, probably arguing, for a while before a circular saw appeared from Zane's leg and sawed the tree in half. Never get used to that sight.

The tree toppled over and the trio grabbed a few long vines, before wrapping them around the trunk and hauling it to the edge of the gorge, where they rested one end upon one side of the gorge and the other upon our side. Jay then landed, spat out the vine and bowed, "ladies first."

Nya and I went across first. it seemed fairly stable. soon we had reached the other end of the bridge. though Lloyd, Zane and Jay were already there. Then came Kai. and then... a scream.

"COLE!" we exclaimed as we saw the grey earth pony clinging for dear life onto the bridge his only his front hooves. he was gonna fall.

"QUICK! DO SOMETHING!" I tried to gallop over to Cole, only to have Zane stop me.

"no. if you tried it, Cole would only be more likely to fall." he paused, "why do you suddenly care about his well being?"

"because he's an actual person. who protects Ninjago and no one else can be bothered. just go help him."

Lloyd and Jay were quickly by his side, hovering just underneath him. they couldn't pry him off the log however. Zane landed softly upon the log in front of Cole.

"Cole. you are going to have to let go..."

"NO!" Cole screamed, "I can't... I'll fall!"

"no you won't." Zane soothed. "we'll be underneath you to catch you. we promise... just trust us." I could see Cole swallow and shut his eyes. "do you trust us Cole?"

"yes.." he whispered, opening his eyes, the sun reflecting off of them for a moment and let go of the log, falling into Lloyd and Jay's outstretched arms? legs? whatever.

"you're safe big guy." They carried him over to the other side of the gorge and gently put him down. Cole sunk onto the floor and sighed in a relieved way.

"I'm alive... I'm safe... it's okay..."

"really? already?" Garmadon sighed, "it took you much longer last time, do you realise I'm busy here? whatever, try this one."

The gorge sealed itself shut and the ground became much softer and wetter? oh god no!

"It's a marsh!" Zane cried, trying to flap his wings and escape to no avail. he was stuck. we were stuck. well ****. we are all gonna die. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do... send help readers! yeah, I can still do fourth wall breaks. JUST HELP!


	12. the marsh of time wasting

**I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO WITH THIS CHAPTER! please forgive me**

 **No pov:**

The more the group tried to move through the marsh, the worse it got, the more stuck they became. until... they gave up. well, Kai didn't though, still dragged himself through it, eyes shining with determination.

"well... this is a sticky situation..." Jay chuckled nervously.

"say another word and you are a dead man." Reena scowled at him.

"I... think I've... DONE IT!" Kai cried triumphantly as he pulled himself out of the mud and shook himself off.

"well isn't that just great." Reena said with a half lidded look.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Screamed a voice from above them. instantly everyone's heads were facing the dark, cloud filled sky from which a pink pony with a neon rainbow coloured mane was falling from.

"what the heck?" Kai breathed.

"OC INCOMING!" Reena yelled as she sucked in a breath and hid underneath the marsh before Nya grabbed her and dragged her back up to the surface.

"stop it with the yelling already," Nya sighed.

The pony seemed about to hit the ground when an emerald green aura formed around it and they were floating in mid-air, a few inches from the ground. the pony was actually an alicorn, as was pretty obvious due to the glowing green horn on her forehead and the wings on her back... and she had a sapphire cutiemark with a tornado behind it and a shuriken in front. Cautiously, she opened her emerald green eyes. "well... that went better than expected." she said, the aura around her disappearing as she stood back up. She looked around and only then noticed that there were others nearby. "sorry about that. with all of those evil demons about I was bound to get hit at some point."

"who are you?" Lloyd asked, ya know, casually sitting in the marsh.

"Me?" she asked, "Sapphire Sprinkles, resident ninja. you uh, need some help there?"

"No."

"YES!"

Sapphire rolled her eyes and her horn glowed emerald green again as she lifted the remaining ninjas and Reena out of the marsh. "you know you have magic right?" she said afterwards, tapping her horn.

"Well we're not from around here." Cole said. "by the way... can you help us out with these things?" he pointed at his vengestone collar.

"How did you end up with those?"

"oh you know, getting taken captive by this guy's psychopathic, power hungry, black liquorice blobby father." Jay replied, pointing at Lloyd.

"your father?" Sapphire said with a look of disbelief on her face, "caused all of this?"

"he's done worse. now help please?"

* * *

"So what're your names, ninjas?" Sapphire asked the group after tossing the last of the collars to the ground. and a lot of explanation from the ninjas about stuff.

"I'm Lloyd."

"Kai."

"Cole."

"Nya."

"Jay."

"my name is Zane, nice to meet you."

Reena's ear twitched in irritation, considering whether to come up with a fake name, "Reena. who sent you?"

"what?" Sapphire said, confused.

"You clearly aren't a cannon character, heck, neither am I. Just curious." Reena questioned as she paced around Sapphire. She gave the purple pony a blank look. Reena sighed, flinging her hooves up into the air, "why am I the only one in this place that is actually aware of- no that's a lie... pinkie is, snake guy maybe... urgh!"

Sapphire looked at the ninjas for some explanation and all she got as a response was Kai making a 'nuts' sign with his hoof and shrugging.

"So the elements of harmony are... not gonna be much help. This is gonna be tough." the pink pony said, putting a hoof to her chin, "I suppose we'll either have to find a back up, a completely new set... or just see how effective our powers would be against Garmadon."

"They would not be that effective. he wished for infinite power and invincibility. our greatest hope would be getting the mega weapon away from him and reversing the wish, then attacking."

"That could work too."

"oh my god people!" Reena yelled, "he is not invincible or any of that stuff. if I know the author, and I do, there will be a weakness even in this state. we just need to find it, expose it and do something about it."

"I don't think so..."

"How are we going to get to him in the first place?"

"We teleport of course!" Sapphire grinned, "Teleporting spells are quite simple really, I'm sure you can do it easily."

"actually-"

"Shut up Lloyd. you've already blown your cover way too many times already."

"if we teleport to the palace, take the mega weapon, wish Garmadon into a weaker being and then take him out. things should go back to normal."

Reena rolled her eyes.

"right."

"let's go then."

"How do we teleport?"

"okay, Zane, Jay, Cole, hold on to one of the unicorns/Lloyd and unicorns, close your eyes and think about the palace. that's where Garmadon is most likely to be."

"gotcha."

Zane grabbed on to Kai, Jay grabbed on to Nya and Cole grabbed on to Reena as the unicorns and alicorns shut their eyes and began to glow a blinding white. then, they were gone.

 **let's hope Garmadon's too busy with conquest to notice his 'entertainment' is missing eh? otherwise that's going to screw things up. Once again I am SOO sorry for not updating. and if this chapter is bad. Anyway, Sapphire belongs to Ninja Pony and I promise to update sooner next time. Promise.**


	13. more time wasting- castle edition

**No more OCs. please. I'm not taking any more. *ahem* enjoy the chapter!**

 **No pov:**

The palace halls were silent. not a whisper nor anything else to be heard. four guard demons stood watch at either end of the hall, unwilling to so much as utter a word. well, partly because they couldn't actually talk but you know...

Then there was a loud pop and eight brightly coloured, mud coated ponies appeared with a flash.

"So~ I take it this is Garmy's lair then? not very creative. sure, smash a few windows but other than that, nothing. he's done nothing." Reena said, wrinkling her nose, not bothered by the guards slowly approaching the group.

"I feel sick..." Jay groaned, wobbling side to side.

"I'm sure it's nothing. walk it off." Kai responded before spotting the demons, "or fight it off."

"Sounds good to me." Sapphire grinned as a large collection of pointy crystals appeared and levitated beside her.

"Why? How?"

"OCs Cole. OCs."

"You are gonna have to explain this one to me."

"urgh."

"Dibs one with the stupid helmet!" Jay cried with glee, flapping his wings until they were just a blue blur and shot towards the demon wearing the dumb looking grey helmet before slamming straight into it, knocking a spear out of it's hooves. The rest of the ponies grinned and prepared for an easy fight.

* * *

"Who are you?" Garmadon demanded, glowering at the dark purple pony in front of him in a hooded cloak.

"Izzy," she replied simply, "you're Garmadon then?"

"Yes." Garmadon stated, drumming his talon like fingers on the side of the throne and considering whether he should kill this pest or not. but since this pony had defeated almost 50 of his minions without breaking a sweat, perhaps that wouldn't be such a good idea. "What do you want pony? I have a very busy schedule and would appreciate it if you went about doing..." he waved his hand, "whatever you do. only with more fear, panic and servitude to me."

The pony laughed, "actually... I was wondering if you wanted to... lets say 'team up'? As I'm pretty sure you know, I have taken down most of your minions and I really fancy taking down some more."

"go on then..." Garmadon mused, leaning back against the throne, "tell me 'Izzy' why shouldn't I dispose of you like all the other pathetic excuses for life in this realm?"

"Well... for a start," she grinned, lowering her hood to reveal a mare with a brown mane and dark purple eyes, "I am immortal." Garmadon raised an eyebrow. "I cannot be hurt. I also have elemental abilities, nightmares. you know how powerful those are dontcha? And, since I've managed to... 'evade' my sister..." She narrowed her eyes, "I'm even more of a force to be reckoned with."

"right." Garmadon rolled his eyes, "I'm not looking for a partner so go pester some other evil tyrant- oh right, I'm the only one!" He boasted.

The dim torches of purple fire coating the room's walls began to flicker. "look. buddy." Izzy said as she approached Garmadon. The torches all went out aside from one, directly above Garmadon. "I possess a power you probably couldn't begin to imagine. I can scare your enemies stiff before they come anywhere near defeating you. make them fear your name." she stopped.

"Hmmm..." Garmadon considered this for a while before saying, "I'm still not interested in an accomplice."

"Oh no, he is..." Discord sighed, looking up from a laptop he was fiddling about with from inside his bubble prison, "just until you aren't of any use to him. trust me, I know this from experience." Before looking back to it and raising an eyebrow, "well now... this is interesting. did you know there's a website called 'fanfiction'?"

Izzy shifted her hooves uncomfortably before gritting her teeth and exhaling deeply ' _this is what I am... this is what I HAVE to do...'_ "look. Garmadon." she drew a long gleaming katana and pointed it right at Garmadon's throat, "I don't think you have a choice."

* * *

The ragtag group of pony ninjas crept along the castle corridors silently, barely speaking. until...

"okay..." Cole said, pausing, "do you reckon the elements are nearby?" He looked at Sapphire. she scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"I'm not really an expert in navigating castles... I don't live here."

"surprising." Reena stated flatly.

"and why is that?"

"well~" she began disappearing before reappearing behind the pink alicorn and grabbed one of her wings.

"HEY!"

"alicorn. princess. princesses' castle."

"And how would you know that?" Everyone looked at Reena as she gave them a half lidded look and pointed directly at Lloyd. who turned the brightest shade of red imaginable.

"what about him?"

"Isn't it obvious?!"

"yes. it is. just give the kid the benefit of the doubt..." Kai whispered. Reena flicked her ear.

"I give up with you people. so~" she said, "where would you keep prisoners. the dungeon. duh. where would you keep statues?"

"The statue garden!" Sapphire cried, "outside!"

"where are we going to find an exit without being spotted?" Nya pondered.

"hmm..." Jay put a hoof to his chin. "I GOT IT!" picked up Reena and tossed her through an already smashed window, before sticking his head through it and yelling, "Is it safe to go down there?!" As a response, A brick found it's way onto Jay's face. he looked at the group and grinned, "ladies first."

Once all of the ninjas were safely on the floor, the group actually looked around the surrounding area.

"Oh... my... gosh..." Cole breathed. The lush garden was almost completely filled with statues, almost all in positions of contorted fear or anger.

"Focus guys." Lloyd said, taking the lead, "we just need to find Twilight and her friends... but I guess helping these other ponies out wouldn't hurt..."

"the question is... even if we were to find them, how are we going to counter the effects of Garmadon's... 'magic'?" Zane asked.

"how about we wonder why whenever something bad happens, everything rests on the shoulders of those guys. mean, aren't there like two literal gods? and several other countries an' stuff. and the army. they do have that here right?"

"There's the royal guard... but they're hopeless." Sapphire sighed.

"this place is way too convenient."

"yeah. kinda."

"focus." Cole said, "go find the elements, fix them, go defeat Garmadon. okay? I'm getting tired of this place."

"hey." Kai butted in, "I have an idea. we go defeat Garmadon ourselves. we've done it before haven't we?"

"Actually Kai, with his newfound abilities, Garmadon would vastly outmatch out powers and most likely get us all killed. And due to the... way things work here, it appears this is our only choice."

"or go home."

"shut up Jay." Cole growled.

"oh my gosh..." the group heard someone mutter and span around to face the source of the noise. It came from a unicorn peering around from the side of a statue. She was a light gold colour with a black mane, a pair of pink headphones around her neck and her Golden eyes were sparkling brightly.

"I'm scared..." Jay mumbled stepping backwards.

"Cole?" she asked, "is that you?"

everyone took a step away from Cole as he shifted awkwardly in place.

"Yes... but who-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence as he was bowled over by the pony who now had him in a tight hug.

"I never expected to see you here! how have you been?" she let him go, before adding, "do you remember me?"

"uh... no... who are you again?" The earth pony winced.

"I'm your sister of course! you know, Meghan? no you wouldn't remember me would you? oh... uh... have you seen a dark purple pony, brown mane, yai tall? answers to the name Izzy." she asked. Kai then pointed at Reena.

"don't you dare drag me into this."

Kai rolled his eyes.

"you know what?" Reena sighed, a baseball bat appearing in the air beside her with a small pop and she caught it in her mouth. "I'm tired of this."

"how did you?!"

"Master of illusions, pleasure to meet you." Reena gave a mock bow and started trotting away.

"what are you doing?!" Sapphire exclaimed, "you could get caught! then we'd all be screwed!"

"two things." Reena mumbled, "one. distraction. and two... I'm going to sort something out with a certain somebody..." and walked away from the group, disappearing from sight.

 **So, there you have it. basically nothing happened and yeah. also, Meghan & Izzy belong to Ponygirl009, not me. and Sapphire still belongs to Ninja pony. happy sunday everypony.**

 ***window smashes***

 **Oh -beep-**


	14. wandering aimless wandering

**things should move a little quicker this chapter as I am NOT introducing anymore OCs (sorry Rain) and I'm sorry if you don't wanna hear what my resident OC with a baseball bat's doing... but~ I need to keep track of her somehow, especially after she smashed my window... *grumbling***

 **No pov:**

Reena weaved with ease amongst the statues in the garden, the tiniest hint of a smirk present on her face as the baseball bat floated next to her, encased in a purple aura. No, she was not looking for the mane six, nor serving as a distraction for the ninjas, nor was she prepared to.

But the elemental could not ignore the slight nagging in the back of her mind that perhaps she _should_ actually do something for the ninjas. "goddammit..." she grumbled, brushing against a statue of a unicorn that looked pretty ticked off to say the least. "stupid ninjas... stupid dimension hopping... stupid TV show... stupid, stupid box!" she yelled, smashing a rock with her hoof.

Two demons that were guarding the entrance to the castle snapped their heads around to face Reena. She did not look up. simply smiled. and listened to the hoof beats drawing closer. and closer. and closer. until Reena could practically feel them breathing down her neck. She rolled her eyes. and looked up at them, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "you wouldn't happen to know where the baseball field is would you? you see..." she brandished her baseball bat as the demons exchanged a quick glance, "I'm a little lost... no? never mind then." she said nonchalantly, "I'll find it." Before whacking both of the guards in the face with her make shift weapon, knocking them both out and continuing her stroll through the gardens, before stopping after she realised something.

"idiot." she muttered, her horn glowing purple, "teleport instead. it's way quicker." And she disappeared... not 100% sure where she was going herself.

When Reena opened her eyes again, she was in Twilight's library. "great~" she sighed, baseball bat disappearing, "now what?" She hit the side of her head with her hoof. "c'mon, c'mon, c'mon..."

"Hey," Spike's voice called from downstairs, "who's there?"

"oh." Reena's ears dropped, "no one. no one at all."

"Reena?" The dragon poked his head around the corner. Once he spotted the purple unicorn he raised an eyebrow, "where's Twilight? and the others?"

"Well..." The elemental peered through the curtains at the chaos as a brown stallion ran past with a screwdriver in his mouth, before turning back to Spike, "there is an invasion going on due to a green alicorn's psychopathic father from the past, he now has ultimate power stuff, Sun butt and the other one are statues... oh and so are the elements of harmony."

Spike's jaw dropped, "what are we gonna do now?!" he panicked.

Reena sighed, exasperatedly, "well... since I'm here and if I remember correctly... Elements of harmony necklace-y stuff. where are they?"

Spike snapped his claws, catching on to Reena's idea, before running over to a step ladder.

"no time Scaley." Reena scowled, picking him up with her magic, "which row?"

* * *

"so~" Cole rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he trotted alongside his sister, "why don't I know you?"

Meghan rolled her eyes, "it's a long story... and partly due to Izzy, she's only twelve... she didn't mean to do anything." Meghan's eyes went unfocussed for a while before she shook her head and asked Cole a question, "why are you here?"

"Long story," he chuckled, "We don't actually know."

"well... that's helpful."

"You two can catch up on all your sibling-y stuff later!" Jay called from above, "We kind of need to save this world here!"

Kai snorted, "You mean Ninjago right?! you aren't seriously putting this place first on your list?"

"my father is here, this means that Equestria is at a greater risk. it's a world like any other Kai, there are still people living in it with lives and hopes and dreams. we aren't going to let them die." Lloyd said firmly.

"that's true." Sapphire added, casting a glance over their surroundings, "where do you think Garmadon would be keeping them?"

"somewhere with high security, alongside the princesses, he most likely knows of their power and would want to prevent others from reviving them." Zane stated.

"that certainly narrows it down." Nya sighed, glancing about. "where would an evil tyrant keep a prize?"

"nearby him?"

"it's a possibility." Zane pondered, "however, I am more inclined to believe Garmadon would hide them away somewhere, as he wouldn't be phased by the idea of showing his enemies their leader."

"so~" Sapphire said, "since everypony else is kept here as far as we know, they would be here too." she paused, "I got it!" she flapped her wings and took off into the air, "we get an aerial view of the area!"

Jay and Zane took off as well. "I'll go this way, you go this way, and you go this way." Jay pointed, "we'll cover more ground this way." the trio separated and went to scout the area.

"so." Kai grumbled, "do we sit here like lemons or what?"

"looks that way." Meghan said. about a second later Jay came crashing into the ground. "Found them!"

"You're serious?" Cole said sceptically.

"yes. Come on! we've got an interdimensional crisis on our hands! follow me!"

The group, now joined once more by Zane and Sapphire, followed the blue Pegasus as he zoomed across the gardens until skidding to a halt mid-air... directly above six. very angry, very important, ponies.

"Okay..." Kai panted, "I know I've already said this... but now what?"

"We use a cockatrice anti-venom spell." Sapphire stepped in, "it should work to reverse petrification."

"how are we gonna pull that off?"

"I have my ways." Sapphire's horn glowed and the statues were engulfed in a green aura. She screwed up her eyes tightly and put everything she had into the spell.

But...

to no avail.

that sort of magic doesn't work in this scenario.

What they need, are some elements.

 **I am SOOO sorry for the long update gap! I have no valid excuse for this one so... as an apology, take this cookie. (::) right there.**


	15. The stone six

**so, this chapter, not much happens, but at least one problem's gonna be solved right?**

 **No pov:**

"WHICH ROW?!" Reena yelled at the young dragon.

"E!" Spike replied hastily, jerking over to the left, before running a claw over the books, "elements, elements, elements... HERE!" Spike cried triumphantly, grabbing the book containing the elements of harmony.

"great!" Reena exclaimed with joy, tossing him over her back, "let's-"

"uh...what happened to your cutie-"

"Don't care! come on Spikey wikey, into the empty void between teleports!" Reena cried, rearing up on her hind legs, looking a lot like a mad man.

"right." Spike said, clenching the book closer to him, "do you know what you're doing?"

Reena snorted, "of course not! what sort of stupid question is that? now hold still."

Spike gulped, knowing how rough things were when Twilight teleported, let alone an inexperienced unicorn who had little to know idea how equestrian magic worked!

The unicorn's horn glowed a bright white and with a flash and an ear-splitting _pop_ they were gone, just for a moment, before reappearing in a place they did not want to be. The throne room. Luckily, they were hidden by a quartz pillar. Spike gasped. "what... what happened here?"

"shh." The mare put a hoof to his lips, "stay still," she whispered, as they were both surrounded by a faint aura. Cautiously, Reena peered around the pillar to see Garmadon and a dark purple mare with a brown mane heading towards them, a sword drawn as she scanned the area sceptically. "oh no..."

"what is it?" Spike asked, peering around the pillar too. his eyes widened as he spotted Garmadon and Izzy. he gulped, "they'll find us! what are we going to do?!"

Reena raised an invisible eyebrow, "stay very... very quiet..." Izzy continued her advance. Reena squinted at her, trying to figure out who it was, there was something about that pony that seemed familiar... was that...? could it be...? "Izzy..." Reena exclaimed softly.

"who?"

"SHHH," Reena covered Spike's mouth and pressed herself against the wall, hoping for the illusion to stay. "DO. NOT. GET. SCARED." she hissed. "Izzy's head snapped around to face the pair, beginning to draw closer to investigate. "shiiiiiii..." The thief's horn glowed, and she hoped that this would work, multi-tasking wasn't her strong point... "when I say the signal, run for your dang life okay?"

"what signal?"

"HEY!" Reena yelled, stepping out from behind another pillar, at the other end of the hall, trying to draw Izzy's attention away from Spike's pillar, "you there with the machete!"

Izzy snapped her head around to face Reena, as did Garmadon. "You..." he snarled. Reena only laughed.

"yep. nice to see you too liquorice boy." Izzy lunged at Reena, sword drawn, but she stopped the attack with a force field bursting forth from from her hooves. "bad. it's rude to interrupt someone when they're talking."

"What are you doing here? You were in the arena." Garmadon demanded.

"well you know, I found the exit sign, found a key with a few inept guards, took the necklace off... thoughtful though it was Garmy, I don't look good in vengestone."

Garmadon growled, "Kill her."

bit extreme don't you think?" Reena said, tilting her head before looking at Izzy, "come on Izzy, your sister would appreciate me bringing you back to her.£

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER!" Izzy shrieked, eyes blazing with hatred, "I DON'T NEED HER! I DON'T WANT HER NEAR ME! I AM SO MUCH BETTER OFF WITHOUT HER! AND I AM SICK OF NEVER BEING ABLE TO LEAVE HER SIDE!" She charged at Reena, sword drawn as the unicorn stood there, dumbfounded at what the Pegasus had just said.

"this isn't you Izzy." She said, keeping her voice level, "you aren't bad."

"you know nothing about me Ebony!" And the Pegasus plunged the sword into Reena's chest. The illusion elemental's eyes widened as she looked down at the wound, then at Izzy.

"hey! I wasn't ready."

* * *

"well, that worked." Kai said sarcastically as Sapphire stared dumbfounded at the statues.

"but... that... always works..." Sapphire frowned.

"well..." Lloyd said quietly, "maybe we need the elements of harmony."

"right there Lloyd."

"No. I mean the physical elements, without them then twilight and her friends couldn't have revived Discord! that's it!" Lloyd cried. "we need to get them, they should be in the library and-"

"looking for something?" Reena smirked, walking onto the scene, Spike perched on her back, holding the book containing the elements.

"Great timing there." Meghan said.

"thanks." Spike slid off of Reena's back and opened the book after he placed it onto the floor. Inside, were five golden necklaces, practically glowing despite the lack of sunlight. And above them all, a golden tiara, a magenta star as it's centrepiece.

"Okay..." Spike said, picking up the elements in a bundle, "now we just need somepony to wield them."

"I know this one- urgh..." Reena winced, clutching her head, "no... not now, not now please..." Meghan frowned, eyes flicking over the purple pony suspiciously.

"are you... alright?" Sapphire asked tentatively, taking a step closer to Reena.

"I'm fine." Reena said quickly, holding out a hoof to stop the alicorn coming any closer, "just a little headache. now let's see... if I remember correctly the elements should be-"

"woah!" Spike exclaimed as the elements of harmony, which Lloyd had just poked, started shaking violently in his arms.

"Goddammit author. why can't you just be normal for once?"

"what's happening?!" Spike cried fearfully.

"Put them down!" Lloyd called, "something isn't right!"

"good observation."

Spike dropped the shaking, glowing objects at his feet and stepped back, allowing them to rise up into the air.

"that... does not seem good."

"Wow... everyone is making such incredible observations."

The elements hovered mid-air for the briefest of times before being engulfed in a golden aura. everyone watched in awe as, when the light died down, the necklaces and tiara... were now golden chestplates and a crown, each with a gem at the front, a flame, a snowflake, a mountain, a lightning bolt and phoenix... and a green tornado. They gently dropped to the ground, still glowing with a feint light.

"cool..." Jay breathed.

"Intriguing..." Zane said, raising an invisible eyebrow.

"welp, I'm not waiting for some evil force to take this!" Lloyd exclaimed, grabbing the crown and placing it gently onto his head before puffing out his chest with pride. "look at me! I'm a prince!"

"You're also a dipstick!" Reena exclaimed in response with mock enthusiasm.

Meghan frowned, "so, no armour for us then?"

"that's not how it works, 'sides there are only six elements."

"true."

"and," Sapphire added, "we have cooler elements then them anyway."

"also true." Meghan smiled.

Cole suspiciously eyed the armour before gently tapping it with his hoof, "I don't trust this. what if this is just a trap?" He paused for a while but when no one responded he shrugged and put the armour on. "hmm. looking alright so far..."

"Hey." Kai smirked, striking a pose with his new golden armour, "I think I look _pretty_ cool huh?"

"Not really," Sapphire, Reena & Meghan said flatly. Kai glared at Spike. He shrugged.

"you uh, look nice?"

"good answer."

"If we are done with the 'look at me I'm wearing magic armour'..." Meghan said flatly, "I think you should use the magical elements to fix the issue of the statues."

"Do we even know it'll work?" Nya asked sceptically.

"The elements morphed at Lloyd's touch. They must have adjusted to fit the need of... a different set of elements." Zane replied, not entirely sure of his answer, "after all, not everyone who touches them cause it to change shape."

"seems that way." Jay said, "but haha... will these even work? I mean, what do we do other then get some more protection?"

"well..." Kai said, "maybe we go like... THIS!" He reared up on his hind legs and yelled, "FIRE!" the gem in the centre of the armour glowed orange shot out a beam of light towards the statues and the unicorn slowly rose into the air.

"neat."

"okay boys, and girl, ready?" Cole grinned, "EARTH!" a beam of light shot forth towards the statues from his gem too and the earth pony rose up into the air.

"LIGHTNING!"

"ICE!"

"WATER!"

"POWER!"

As the beams merged into one single larger, multi-coloured beam, it began to wrap around the statues, engulfing them in the light.

"huh. that was unexpected." Sapphire said, taking a step back.

"mm."

"not really," Spike said, "I see it every other month, kinda gets old after a while."

When the light died down, you could hear the mane six's sighs of relief, as they all collapsed onto the ground. Twilight was the first to look up.

"the elements..." she said softly, "they... work for you...?"

"looks that way." Lloyd responded, holding out a hoof to the princess of friendship.

"Great!" Rainbow exclaimed, experimentally stretching out her wings before taking off into the air, before pounding her hooves together, "let's go kick some flank."

 **Finally! the elements of harmony are free again! thanks to... the ninjas using the elements of harmony. hmm... well, isn't that strange? not even any 'honesty!' or any of that Jazz.**

 **fun fact: If the ninjas were to replace the elements of harmony, then Equestria wouldn't only be able to solve it's problems with rainbow lasers, love & friendship, but also magic tornados, ninjitsu and more violent means... also Reena would be the Spike. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. I wish-

**No pov:**

The ninjas looked at each other, then at the mane six. You could see the fire in their eyes as they waited impatiently for a plan to appear.

"so uh... how-how are we going to defeat Garmadon? the elements are... uh..." Fluttershy squeaked.

Rainbow sighed, "didn't think of that."

"Plans are important, Crash." Kai smirked as Rainbow dash gave Kai a look of pure hatred.

"go figure..." Rainbow paused, thinking of a nickname, "hothead."

"hothead huh?" Kai growled, stepping towards the rainbow maned Pegasus, "you wanna say that to my face?"

"Calm down dearies..." Rarity sighed.

"And get a room!" Reena cried from behind a statue of a changeling, before receiving a glare from pinkie pie, who was hiding behind Reena.

"K+..." and she disappeared back behind the unicorn who stood there in shock, then broke into a fit of laughter.

"okay then everypony!" Twilight said loudly, "this is going to be our biggest challenge yet! you saw how quickly Garmadon beat us last time..." she glanced at the ninjas in their armour and smiled, determination welling up inside her, "but this time, we have the elements of harmony and there are sixteen of us! we may not be able to overpower him..."

"but we can outsmart him!" Lloyd added, stepping forward, "if we can confuse him and get the megaweapon away from him, then it'll be easier to defeat him... But we can't reform him or kill him... because, if he has the megaweapon, he's from the past. and if he's from the past, we're jeopardising everything by changing his alignment."

"Ya huh..." Reena said, nodding, "it's not just Garmadon that we'll have to deal with though..."

"the demons are a pushover."

"that's not who you should be worried about. he's got an accomplice, Izzy. She's working with him. I've got an illusion distracting her for now, but she is a tough kid, and ridiculously powerful..."

"IZZY?!" Meghan exclaimed, "IZZY'S WITH GARMADON?!" she started breathing in and out rapidly, "i knew I shouldn't have left her alone, now look what's happened... It's the dark island all over again..."

"shh...shh..." Sapphire patted Meghan's shoulder, "it'll be fine... we can fix this."

"But, but... don't you remember what happened?" Meghan asked fearfully, eyes flicking over each ninja in turn, eventually resting upon Cole.

"Different universe." Reena whispered to Meghan, "you've crossed the borders of two universes in one. as far as they know, none of your stories ever happened, but you still exist. Kind of re-writing the cannon." Meghan looked at Reena in a weird way. "Hey, at least you exist in another universe. just remember, the good guys always win. and that's us, that's you."

Meghan sighed, "you're right." She scowled, "this. is personal now. Izzy HAS to come around. and that will be soon."

Cole smiled at his sister's determination. He knew very little about her, or his other sister, but it felt good to finally meet her.

"SO~" Applejack said, "are we all gonna sit 'ere or are we gonna do sumthin'?"

"go in there, defeat the guards, distract Izzy, steal megaweapon, kick his butt with the elements, restore harmony, go home. There." Jay said, "is that a good plan?"

"It really isn't all that detailed..." Twilight sighed, "perhaps we should assign somepony a job each until we have Garmadon alone."

"I'll take Izzy." Meghan said firmly, "but I won't be able to overpower her alone."

"I'll help her." Cole added, "it's family."

"I call dibs on the megaweapon!" Reena exclaimed from her new perch on the changeling's head.

"I'll do that too!" Said Sapphire, "She'll need the help."

"OOH, OOH! ME TOO!" Pinkie squealed, jumping up and down.

"It appears the rest of us will deal with the guards." Zane said. "I believe this plan will succeed... the only question is will the elements work?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Rainbow dash said impatiently. "Now let's do this!"

* * *

Ash covered the floor outside of the hall. The ponies stood in silence, with baited breath, pondering whether they should open the doors. they could hear voices from inside.

"So, as I was saying before you so rudely stabbed me-" Reena's voice came floating through the door, "wait... what was I saying? oh yeah..." You could practically sense the smile forming on her lips, "g'bye!"

"She lasted longer then I thought." Reena smiled, as a purple trail of smoke slid under the door and began to circle the pony before entering her chest.

Twilight and Lloyd exchanged glances, before they slammed the doors open, revealing a disgruntled Pegasus... and Garmadon.

"son..." Garmadon breathed, "how...?" He shook his head, "Let me teach you... WHAT MEDDLING IN MY AFFAIRS WILL DO!" Demons appeared, encircling the ponies, growling and roaring, ready for battle.

There seemed to be purple smoke streaming from Izzy's eyes as she snarled at her sister. "why can't you just stay away?!"

Meghan frowned, "because I promised to look after you."

"so~" Reena said, suddenly appearing on Garmadon's shoulder, "you have an army and a ticked off kid. good work." Garmadon swatted a hand at Reena but she disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared on his other shoulder, next to Pinkie Pie.

"Taking over the world isn't a nice thing to do Garmy~" Pinkie tutted, "so we're gonna teach you a lesson."

"and it's gonna be a good one." Sapphire smirked, hovering in the air in front of Garmadon.

"You think you can defeat me?" He laughed.

"Think? oh no, no, no Garmadon..." Reena laughed, before narrowing her eyes, "we have twelve elements, a dragon and some girls who aren't impressed with your behaviour. So no Garmy, we don't think so..."

"We know so." They smirked.

Meanwhile, Meghan dodged another furious swipe of Izzy's sword. "Izzy! this isn't you!"

"This is what I want to be!" Izzy snapped in reply, "This-this," Her eyes flickered to a soft brown for a second, "THIS IS WHAT I HAVE TO BE!" She swiped at Cole next, but he skilfully dodged the blow and aimed a kick at the hilt of the sword, knocking it out of Izzy's hoof and swatted it out of sight. The Pegasus growled in frustration and a beam of black shot from her hoof, straight at the earth pony, hitting him square in the chest. he fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"Cole!" Meghan gasped, looking around at her brother, distracted. Izzy smirked and shot another beam at Meghan, which she just evaded, before she fired a beam in retaliation, knocking Izzy over. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine..." Cole smiled weakly, standing back up and glaring at Izzy, "let's get this over with." Izzy screamed with frustration and took off into the air, circling the two ponies.

"careful, she's trying to confuse you." Meghan warned. Suddenly, Izzy dived down, straight towards Cole, but he was ready, grabbing her by the wing and swinging her back into the air, before becoming engulfed in a tornado, slamming into Izzy.

She slid across the floor, gasping for breath as the two advanced on her.

"One more chance Izzy..." Cole surrounded Izzy with pillars of rock, trapping her.

Meghan sighed, as her sister glowered at her.

"I hate you..." she snarled.

Cole frowned, "so, now what?"

Meghan cautiously reached out to her sister, who recoiled away. "Don't touch me."

"Izzy... you know, this isn't you..."

"That's what everyone says!" She shrieked, "But it is! this is who I am! I'm not good! I KILLED HER MEGHAN!" her eyes began to flicker again, as she began to tear up.

"It's the truth..."

Kai smirked as another demon was set alight by his tornado. There weren't many left now, he Lloyd and the others had destroyed most of them while Reena, Pinkie and Sapphire were attempting to steal the megaweapon. It was going well. really, but they all knew what came after would be the most challenging.

"GOTCHA!" Lloyd cried triumphantly, as the final demon turned to ash at his blow. He looked over at his other ash covered companions, then over to Garmadon, whom you could vaguely see the mares distracting.

"Over where you big liquorice blob!" Pinkie cried with glee.

"No! here!" Sapphire waved, dodging a blast from Garmadon's palms.

"STAY STILL YOU INFURIATING PESTS!" He roared.

"only if you do." Pinkie smiled, diving off of Garmadon's shoulder, followed closely by Sapphire and Reena, landing neatly on her hooves.

"AS IF I'D OBEY YOU!" He lunged forward, grabbing the megaweapon, only to slam into a force field. "WHAT THE-?!"

Reena waggled her eyebrows, "I love doing that."

"YOU FOOL!" Garmadon bellowed, "YOU CAN'T CONTAIN ME!" which was true. As he spoke, slamming his fists into the barrier, cracks spread across it like cobwebs. It wouldn't hold. Then he stopped, "I don't even need to bother..." He looked at the megaweapon, "I wish-"


	17. Stand off

**This, is where I wonder if I can pull this off. BEHOLD! THE BIG STAND OFF!**

 **No Pov:**

"I WISH THAT YOU WOULD ALL JUST... just..." Garmadon trailed off. What to wish for? What could he wish for? Anything, everything... but, did he want it?

"Dad?" Lloyd said hesitantly, stepping towards his father.

"Get back Lloyd," Zane warned, "this could be a trick..."

 _'DO I want it?'_ Garmadon thought to himself, before the venom ripped once more through his brain... He bared his teeth in a malicious grin. Yes. He did. "I WISH THAT YOU CAN'T HIT ME WITH YOUR ATTACKS!" The mega weapon glowed, a golden shockwave tearing out of the weapon, knocking all the ponies off their hooves and out of the air, the prison Izzy stood in moments before crumbled away to dust and the force field shattered into nothingness.

"well done you prat." Reena coughed to Garmadon, "you've screwed this up hard."

"How so?" he smirked.

"Well I mean, come on..." she continued, standing up and shaking the dust off of her, "for a start, you've used up today's wish... also, you let your guard down, paying too much attention to an insignificant horse, are you even looking at anyone else? and you're in ponyland dammit. didn't you learn anything about how problems are solved here?"

"And," Izzy's voice growled, her eyes now brown as she glared up at Garmadon, "you made _me_ do your hard work." Her sword appeared beside her, "And I am NOT going to let you forget it..."

"Izzy..." Meghan said softly, "calm down..."

"SHUT UP MEGHAN!"

"uh, kid-" Reena said quickly.

"Don't you say anything..." Izzy hissed at Reena, "I am not very happy with you for making me think I had killed you... and for that 'other' thing..."

Garmadon laughed, "this is adorable. they're fighting themselves. idiots."

"That's not a nice thing to say." Sapphire frowned, crystals rising from the floor, "and you'll regret it."

"Come on then!" Garmadon cackled, "it won't work anyway." As he said so, Sapphire's crystals swerved sharply to the left, away from Garmadon as she shot them at him.

Lloyd frowned, and motioned for the ninjas to surround Garmadon. They did so, silently, Garmadon unaware of this until the last minute.

"WHAT THE-"

"Let's finish this, eh father?!" Lloyd cried, "now Kai!"

"FIRE!" Kai yelled, rising up into the air, his eyes shining bright white as a beam of orange shot out of his gem, just above Garmadon's head. The evil tyrant laughed.

"EARTH!" Cole Cried, the same happening to him too.

"LIGHTNING!"

"ICE!"

"WATER!"

Garmadon glanced at his son, who walked up to his father and glared at him, before yelling, "POWER!" He rose up into the air in front of Garmadon. The combined power still hovered above Garmadon. he raised an eyebrow. "One last chance father..." Lloyd warned, "give up, or..." He paused, "I don't know what will happen to you."

Garmadon's eyes widened, he was going to die, wasn't he? His son wasn't going to kill him, would he? "Haha! I am not afraid!" he lied, dropping the megaweapon, which was quickly snatched up by a purple unicorn. "try to hurt me! go on! you can't!"

"hmm..." Reena said, examining the weapon as it hummed softly in her hooves. She could do anything with this. Anything at all. So many things... She could have her parents back, she could have her home back... Her brother back. She could live a perfect life, be normal, go to school... She looked up at Garmadon. She could kill him. The one responsible for her parents' death. He deserved it. She grit her teeth, as the memories came back to her. that night. that day? It didn't matter. It still happened.

"Reena?" Twilight whispered, "what are you doing?"

Reena smirked, running a hoof over the weapon, "well~ I could get revenge... I could give this bastard what he deserves. What my parents got..." Twilight's ears drooped. Had she cracked? would she..? could she...? no.

"Don't."

"but-"

"whatever he did, you are better than him." Twilight said, "don't sink to his level."

Reena growled and glared at the alicorn. "FINE..." She wiped a tear from her eye that she didn't realise was there. "JUST. THIS. TIME." She felt Garmadon's gaze upon her. he seemed afraid. What if he would die from this? the magic above him. hahaha! YES! She grinned a sharp toothed grin. "I WISH, THAT GARMADON CAN BE HIT BY _ALL_ THE ELEMENTS!"

The orb of light descended around the tyrant, and he thrashed about as he screeched in horror at the agony he was in. "NO!"

The ponies on the floor below, looked up in awe at the ponies, glowing with a golden hue of light. they were the heroes, the saviours... as always.

"no..." Garmadon muttered as a great gold glow extended it's reach around him, shrinking the former tyrant, draining him of his power. "NO!" he roared. The elements of harmony rose too, much their surprise, sparks of light dancing about their throats as the elements of harmony materialised around their necks and added to the attack.

"you jealous?" Sapphire nudged the master of illusions. Reena snorted, leaning against the megaweapon for support.

"jealous?! me? of them? I want nothing more to do with this place. no offence."

"none taken." Sapphire replied.

"that's... really something." Meghan said, an arm around her little sister who also looked on at the scene with awe.

"yeah..." Izzy said quietly.

Finally, the glowing subsided and the ponies fell to the floor, alongside a depowered Garmadon, gasping for breath. The clouds cleared around them, light shining in from the broken windows.

"We won..." Lloyd said quietly, before jumping for joy and hugging Twilight, "WE WON!"

"WE DID!" Jay exclaimed happily, doing a loop-de-loop in the air.

"WOO!"

"THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY!" Pinkie cried happily, as streamers fell from the ceiling.

"indeed so," Celestia's voice echoed from the end of the hall. Everyone looked around to see the royal sisters trotting into the hall, perfectly fine. "you have all saved Equestria today," Her gaze caught the ninjas, "and, a world beyond that. I think, "she looked at her sister, who nodded, "we need to celebrate this... but first." She looked at Discord, who was trying to silently exit the room angrily, "I believe we need to punish somepony..." Before she could say more, a familiar voice tore through the halls of the castle.

"DISCORD!"

The draconequus gulped, "oh dear."

A wizened old grey stallion with a long beard and yellow eyes, dressed in a blue cloak and a wizard's hat burst in, full of rage. "YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME!"

At once, the ninjas recognised the voice, "SENSEI?!" they exclaimed.

Meanwhile, the royal sisters and Twilight responded differently, "STARSWIRL?!"

The pony hesitated, only just realising there were others in the room, "Oh... Princesses." He nodded to the sisters, "and... boys." he smiled wearily at his students. "You're okay... thank goodness... I was worried about you when Discord sent that letter... speaking of which..." His horn glowed yellow and Discord was forcefully dragged over to the unicorn. "you..." he growled, "I thought I had dealt with you a LONG time ago..."

"Wu." Celestia frowned, "that is enough. We will deal with Discord in our own way."

"very well." Sensei huffed, letting go of Discord.

"But I must ask," Celestia raised an eyebrow, "what made you break the promise?"

"My students were in danger." He said simply, "I could not just leave them alone."

Twilight squealed, grabbing Lloyd by the shoulders, "you're THE Starwirl the bearded's _student_?!"

"looks that way..." Lloyd grinned sheepishly.

"Sister," Luna stepped forward, "I believe this is enough dawdling. We need to inform our subjects of these brave ponies victory, we can deal with these feuds later."

* * *

Celestia stepped out onto the balcony, as she addressed her subjects below, in between the elements of harmony, the ninjas and the girls, "as you know, we have faced a great threat to Equestria today," she said, "and we have beaten it, thanks to the elements of harmony..." she looked at the ninjas beside her, "and another group of heroes, the ninjas, visiting from Ninjago."

The crowd cheered, and as Lloyd beamed out from the balcony, he swore he saw a green flame. but when he looked again, he only saw a black pony with a bright green mane.

Sensei smiled from the doorway, where Twilight occasionally snuck quick glances at him. He had become quite the legend while he had gone hadn't he? It felt like forever, but, he supposed time here passed slower than back in Ninjago. He had sent Garmadon back to his time, alongside the megaweapon, after wiping his brother of the memories of these events. he didn't enjoy it, but it could ruin the timeline if not. He should also severe the link between these worlds. It was causing to many problems... but it didn't hurt... just encase. He hadn't stepped forward, as seeing a pony who was as far as the ponies knew 'dead', might cause a few problems.

Later, after a huge feast, the ninjas stood by a large mirror, leading back home. They said their goodbyes to the mane six and the princesses before turning to the mirror.

"I promise Celestia," Sensei said to his former student, "only if necessary. I am sorry. But if I am needed, do not hesitate to call."

Celestia smiled, "well... I suppose if you visited more often... it wouldn't hurt, after all, Twilight seems to want to know you better."

"so." Reena said, kicking a small pebble before looking at Sapphire, Meghan and Izzy, "you comin'?"

"no." Sapphire smiled, "I'm needed here, Ninjago's got enough heroes."

"yep. c'mon Izzy." Meghan smiled, nudging her sister forwards.

Reena put a hoof on Meghan's shoulder and whispered, "step through the portal, and you'll go back to _your_ home okay?"

"right." Meghan nodded and held out a hoof, "it was nice to meet you."

Reena took it, "you too."

"look after Cole, alright?"

"I'll try."

After they all finished their goodbyes, the ninjas inhaled deeply, and took a step through the portal, two members less, as they crashed onto the floor of the old, dusty, burnt down monastery.

"we're home..." Lloyd smiled.

 **The End**

 **So, there you have it guys, The End. Stay tuned for the epilogue and let me know if you want a sequel. 'cause I have an idea. I want to thank you all for your support and reviews, they're what keep me writing and yeah... see you for the Epilogue!**


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The ninjas sighed with relief when they had walked onto the Bounty, glad that it was still in one piece. Apparently, they had been gone for a week, yet they were almost certain it had only been what? two? three days tops? Still, it felt strange walking about on two feet again, though Sensei seemed unaffected by this. Which brought them all to the question...

"So, Sensei..." Kai said, an eyebrow raised as he flopped onto an old, faded red couch, alongside Jay and Cole, while Zane took the other one, "what's the deal with you and the ponies?"

"Yeah Sensei," Lloyd said, sitting cross-legged on the floor, "how-how are you... Starswirl the bearded? I mean, I see the resemblance but..."

Sensei chuckled, "A story for another time, it is a long one and there are only a few hours left of the day. Besides," he smiled wearily, "I am tired. It has been a long time since I last walked on four legs."

"But Sensei..." The boys groaned.

"Another time." Sensei said firmly, before walking off.

"well great." Kai groaned, "that solved a lot."

"It could be embarrassing." Jay pointed out.

"But still, Sensei keeps way too many secrets from us." Cole sighed, sinking further onto the couch.

"whatever man," Lloyd said, picking up the remote, "let's see what's on." He pressed the button and to everyone's sheer horror, it had cut in halfway through an episode of my little pony. The boys sat there in shock, deciding whether or not to scream.

"That's it." Kai said, standing up and throwing his hands in the air, "I am not ready for more of this crap." Before leaving the room.

"I'm out." Jay said, rolling over the side of the couch and walking out.

"Nope." Cole said, shaking his head as he followed after Jay, "nope nope nope nope NOPE!"

Zane tilted his head in confusion at the screen, "I think... I have had enough of this..." and went to the kitchen instead.

The green ninja stared at his hands, and then the screen, "maybe that's enough MLP for a while..."

* * *

Twilight stared vacantly at the book that Starswirl had given her. THE STARSWIRL. WHO WAS MEANT TO BE DEAD. Who she had spoken to for like a minute. and DIDN'T ask him about magic or spells or all the things she wanted to. She was just star struck.

"hey, Twilight, whatcha got there?" Spike asked, sitting down on the step beside her. Twilight snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, this?" she held up the book, "Starswirl gave it to me!" She squealed, "it's his journal! it's a record of his life in Equestria AND all of the spells he made! It's incredible! I can't believe he gave this to me!" The alicorn opened the book, as a thin layer of dust wafted into the air. She coughed before reading what was written on the inside of the worn leather cover.

 _To whomever is in possession of this book._

 _Hello. I am Starswirl the bearded, author of this journal. but I am also known as Wu back home. Anyway, if you have this, you're either raiding through my cart, in which case I would recommend putting the book down and running, I have defensive spells on this thing... or I have given it to you. I am going to assume this is the latter._

 _Guard this book well, understand? it has things in it even I can't remember, and it is completely true. So, if you want to know what I'm like, there you go._

Underneath, there was a fresher and more elegant text, clearly written very recently.

 _Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

 _I know you must've heard a lot about me, hopefully Celestia didn't talk about the incident with the changelings... or the cake._ Twilight laughed, imagining what could have possibly happened. _But, if I am honest, they were small feats, and you have pulled off the same ones and better, many years later... and you had friends supporting you too. Something I can't say I had here._

 _But what this really is, is a congratulation. You finished my alicorn spell. I am very sorry for the havoc it caused, but I had to leave before I could finish... Celestia wasn't too pleased with me for nearly unleashing an evil demon on Canterlot (which was totally an accident by the way. she was just paranoid.)_

 _Anyway, I am glad that it was such a pony as you that spoke it, and not one that would use it for self gain. I admit, I am in awe of you. You have achieved a lot in under a year, more than I have in a lifetime. It must have been a big event, your coronation? was it not? Brings back memories of when I passed the power to raise the sun and moon on to the princesses. good times. (also the end of a lot of headaches, phew!)_

 _And, I want you to know Twilight, if anything ever happened to the sisters, I have faith that you could handle the power and responsibilities alongside it. I'm sure you would be a great ruler, the sort Equestria deserves._

 _Have faith, I believe in you,_

 _-Starswirl the bearded (Or Sensei Wu)_

Twilight smiled, and it was only the inside cover... Starswirl thought she would be a good princess? He was in awe of her? Her smile widened as she hugged the book closely to her, scared to let go and realise this was a dream.

It was good to know. It was great to know... that her idol had faith in her.

 **Aww... I think that ending was cute. But anyway, I'm going to end this here and now. There will be a sequel, (or a spin off) and you can see the basics of each idea here. I might make a separate story with the first chapters of each on it, just for more perspective. anyways~**

 *** The adventures of Sensei Starswirl : all the major parts of Wu's life as the legendary wizard Starswirl the bearded, from how he go this name, to how he managed to bridge separate universes together. **

*** Ponyville ninjas: Twisted timelines : When Twilight takes a more head on approach to stopping Starlight but still fails, sending both Rainbow Dash and the timeline into a massive tailspin she finds herself in a Ponyville not so different to her own, except the ninjas have the elements of harmony's place, everything is more modern and it's much more peaceful... leaving Twilight with the choice between fixing her mistake, or living in this timeline. FOREVER.**

 *** Harmony in Ninjago : When the mane 6 decide to pay the ninjas and Wu a visit... things go unexpectedly wrong. The portal has been shattered from Equestria, leaving the girls trapped in Ninjago, having to adapt to life in a world under attack... eh~ not as often as their own home. But there is a way back home... and that way back home, resides in a gem, hidden out of sight, out of mind... in Hiroshi's Labyrinth.**

 **I'll put up a poll on my profile for you to vote on it for okay?**


End file.
